


War on Grindlewald

by ChaosDragon00, Hijika



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijika/pseuds/Hijika
Summary: Two American Aurors are on a mission to avenge their father but soon things spun out of control as the war against Grindlewald grows. They meet new allies and one of them might have to make the ultimate sacrifice. But will they survive the upcoming encounter against Grindlewald or will they perish with their new found allies? R&R appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a winter morning in New York. The city was busy with people going on with their daily lives and in a small house not far from downtown Violet Glass was preparing for her day for this was going to be an important day for her.   
She had worked hard to get this far in her life to become an auror just like her father had been. Now she can finally join the ranks and go after dark wizards like Grindlewald.   
The Glass family weren't a powerful wealthy wizarding family but her parents had been happy from what she saw anyway but her older brother was a mystery to her.  
She had been pampered by her father growing up after their mother died from dragon pox before she went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
But her father had planned for her to marry into a wealthy wizarding family as a political alliance in order for the Glass family to make a name for themselves.  
But she rebelled that idea with everything she had and thanks to Tina Goldstein who knew her father by association made it happen for her to become an auror.  
Her brother Eric was already an accomplished auror and he was on Tina's team. He loved his sister like she loved him but she doesn't understand why they aren't close like the Goldstein sisters.   
She snapped out of her daydream when she became aware she was staring at the article about her father Conrad Glass who was killed an year ago by Grindlewald himself while he was in Europe.  
He had been a respected auror at Macusa and everyone mourned him.   
She rushed out of the door and made her way to Macusa.   
She knew her brother was already busy since they were moving Grindlewald today to Europe to answer for his crimes.   
She soon arrived at Macusa and was greeted by some fellow witches. It wasn't long until Abernathy approached her "Violet I'm on my way to the prison and since I was responsible for you during your training I thought that you might want to join me."   
Violet had a bad feeling overcome her as he seemed off today but she decided to ignore it for now. "I will be happy to help you sir."   
Abernathy nodded "Madame President is already there and we are running late so we better get going."   
They made their way from Headquarters and head to the prison of Macusa.  
At that moment Erik and Madame President were already there for the prime minister was personally escorting Grindlewald himself. "We had to cut out his tongue for he is a silver tongue we had to change his guard twice."   
Madame President told the prime minister.   
Abernathy and Violet arrived and Abernathy checked the spells himself "He's ready for transport."  
Violet saw her brother "Be careful." She still felt like something was going to happen and Erik was one of the escorts for the dark lord.  
Eric nodded at his sister. “Of course, and good luck on your first day, Violet.” Violet bit her lip and resisted the urge to hug her brother. It would break the seriousness of the moment and they were at work after all.   
Eric could tell his sister was holding back and he smiled just a bit. “Let’s meet up after you’re through? We can celebrate,” he added after a beat.

 

Before Violet could answer the prime minister was ready to go. “Hurry up, Glass we need to transport the prisoner,” Madame President urged. 

 

“Right, Ma’am.” Eric lifted his hat to Violet as he climbed into the carriage and it flew off into the air. 

 

Violet sighed and turned away ready to begin the rest of her day. “Alright Abernathy, Sir. I’m ready to get started.” She was met with silence. Violet blinked. “Abernathy…?” She spun in a circle but the man was no where to be found. Could he have headed back without her?

 

Then suddenly a blast erupted from the carriage that her brother had just taken off in. 

-

 

Eric Glass couldn’t believe his eyes as the guise of Grindelwald melted away to reveal Abernathy bound instead of the dark wizard.  
It was a split second and suddenly his own wand was pointed at his throat and then dissolved as well as his fellow aurors.   
The prime minister scrambled to get to Grindelwald’s wand in the case he held, but alas it held a spiny little beast instead and quite nasty as it set to attacking him.   
Then they were sent down into the water, the compartment filled with water threatening to drown them. It was a free for all, until Grindelwald finally appeared inside the carriage, breaking the glass and sending everyone but the Prime Minister and Eric flying out into the clouds.

 

As Eric struggled to regain his breath, he watched the prime minister struggled with the creature clamped down hard on his throat. 

 

“You have joined a noble cause, my friend,” Grindelwald spoke to Abernathy as he took the strange sliver necklace from his mouth and regrew his tongue.  
Grindelwald then took the creature from the prime minister’s neck and petted it before throwing it out the window.   
The next was the prime minister but Eric found his strength in adrenaline then, he charged at Grindelwald and nearly tackled him to the side, but Abernathy punched him in the jaw and sent him sprawling to the ground.   
Eric’s vision blurred just as the Prime Minister was dropped from the carriage mid air.

 

“How dare you touch, Grindelwald! Piece of trash!” Abernathy growled and proceeded to lift his wand, a green glow began to emanate from it and Eric knew his time was about to run out. He used his last ounce of strength to spit in Abernathy’s face and kick him in the groin.

 

“Wait,” came Grindelwald’s order. Abernathy gave Eric a murderous look, but instantly dropped his wand. The dark wizard came to Eric and grabbed his face in a tight grip so hard that his nails dug in.  
Eric glared back at the mismatched eyes of Grindelwald defiantly and the dark wizard smirked. “Such pain and hatred I see in you, come to my side and I would give you all the means to prove yourself.”

 

“I would rather die,” Eric spat but Grindelwald just chuckled as he drug Eric to the open door of the carriage and held him out. The wind felt like blades scraping across his face.

 

“I sense we will meet again, in that time think for yourself what Macusa’s love of rules and expectations have really given you. Join my cause and be free to choose a future for yourself.”

 

Then Eric was sent into a freefall and everything turned dark around him as his consciousness slipped.  
The prime minister instantly saved Eric's life and he knew now that Grindlewald just escaped.   
He had to get this auror back to Macusa and tell Madame President what happened.   
He apparated both of them to Macusa which he yelled for help as he helped Eric inside.   
Madame President came up with Tina than and Tina helped the Prime Minister take Eric to her office.   
Before Madame President could asked what had happened the Prime Minister spoke up "Grindlewald switched by using polyjuice and Abernathy was in on it."  
Tina shocked for Violet had just finished her auror training under him and she couldn't help but feel responsible for teaming them up now. "Madame President I want the mission to bring back Grindlewald."   
Eric was coming to at the moment "I want part of the team that captures him."  
Madame President "Goldstein I'm not sure you are fit for this mission you to Glass."  
Eric 's tone turned serious "With all due respect Madame President we are the perfect team for the mission. Tina had already encountered Grindlewald once and we will bring him to justice."   
Tina actually had another reason to go to Europe for Queenie had left after their fight and took Jacob with her.   
She needed to track them down and also her guilt over Credence was eating away at her conscience.   
Madame President thought it over than came to a decision. "We need Grindlewald brought down and if he continues his mission there will be war with the non majs. You two will leave for Europe immediately."   
Tina and Eric both felt this was personal for both of them. "Yes Madame President."   
They turned to the Prime Minister "I will grant both of you access to my country's resources and aid." Eric and Tina thanked him than they left Macusa with a new mission and on their way to Europe.   
Later on Violet returned to Macusa not knowing what took place and was looking for her brother.   
She made her way to Madame President's office "Excuse the interruption Madame President but I was looking for my brother."   
Madame President glanced up from her paperwork "They are on a mission and you are just a junior auror Violet."   
Violet looked up to her brother and he didn't say that he was on another mission and it was normal for him to leave word on his whereabouts. "  
Madame President I passed the test and I am ready to join the ranks. I have every reason to go after Grindlewald like my brother does."   
Madame President met her gaze "I mourn your father Violet just like everyone here but your brother is an auror and I have one of my best with him."   
Violet sighed a little for this meant a lot to her "Yes Madame President." She left the office and she had a plan to leave the country for she will prove herself.   
Her family had some money and she will use a port key to go to Ministry of Magic in London to start there.  
It was late when she finally arrived in London, England and she felt tired but she had to find her brother and Tina.   
Soon she saw an unusual creature go by her and a red head approaching her location. She got her wand ready just in case she needed to use it to defend herself.   
Than she heard a spell "Accio."  
The creature lifted in the air and she felt her heart race as footsteps approached her. "Hello I'm Newt Scamander."  
He noticed her wand in her hand and met her gaze "I'm Violet Glass an American Auror."   
Newt gave her a warm smile "I will not harm you." She had a feeling that she could trust him.   
He saw she needed rest and food. "Follow me."  
She didn't know why but she did and soon they arrived at a house.   
He did a spell and walked inside. She felt on edge but she was tired from her journey and hungry.   
He offered her a seat and did a spell to make tea and put some fruit in front of her. "Sorry."   
He felt like he should really take care of himself better. She grabbed some fruit and ate it than took a sip of her tea. Newt than spoke up "Why are you in London?" He asked.   
Violet whispered "I'm here looking for my brother and I need help from the Ministry of Magic."   
Newt knew that Theseus was Head Auror at the Ministry and might be able to help her. "In the morning we will go to the Ministry of Magic together. I know someone who can help you. I also have to go there for business."  
Violet than understood this was no ordinary wizard who was helping her. "Why are you helping me?"   
Newt could see something inside of her that reminded him of Tina. "You remind me of someone I met and I never turn down anyone who needs my help."  
Newt gave her a smile which she was glad she met a potential ally. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom if you need anything my assistant Bunty will be happy to help."   
Violet thanked him and went to the guest bedroom. She hit the bed and was out.   
Newt meanwhile went down to feed his creatures and told Bunty about Violet his guest when all of the sudden there was noise coming from upstairs. He told Bunty to check on Violet than go home.  
Within minutes he was upstairs there stood Queenie and Jacob. "Newt."   
Newt was shocked "You were supposed to be obviated." He told Jacob. He only hoped that the noise didn't wake up his guest.   
Jacob laughed "I had no bad memories and Queenie filled me in on the rest."   
Newt ran to the door "Tina."  
Queenie turned to him "It's just us, just me and and Jacob. How about I make us some dinner?" Newt had a weird feeling that Jacob wasn't acting like himself.

“By the way, congratulations on your engagement, honey,” Queenie continued happily. Newt paused.

 

“I’m sorry?” He really had no idea what she was talking about.

 

“We saw it in the paper, to Leta Lestrange, right?” She prompted. Sudden realization dawned on Newt.

 

“Oh no, that’s my brother’s engagement, not me.”

 

“Oh dear,” Queenie frowned, “Tina was pretty upset when she found out and she’s started dating someone else, oopsie.”

Newt gave Queenie a look, but she just smiled and began waving her wand and making them all food. 

 

“Newt, pal, we’re getting married!” Jacob burst out suddenly, giggling. Newt gave his friend an awkward smile but the thought that crossed his mind was: ‘You’ve enchanted him.’

 

Queenie faltered in her magic. “I have done no such thing.”

 

“Then you won’t mind if I-” Before Newt could finish his sentence Queen dropped everything to shield Jacob from his spell. “Now Queenie there’s nothing to fear if Jacob really wants to get married.”

She stepped aside and Newt broke the spell. “Surgito!”

“Where am I?” Jacob asked looking dumbstruck.

 

“In London, congrats on your engagement by the way,” Newt answered for him. 

 

“My what-?” It suddenly settled on Jacob like a bomb. He looked right at Queenie, furious. “Queenie when were you going to wake me up? After we had five kids!?” He demanded.

 

“Well one of us had to be brave, I don’t see why me loving you is wrong!” Queenie shouted back as she stormed out of the house. Jacob gave chase and the door banged on it’s hinges as they disappeared outside.   
Newt had sinking feeling in his chest but what Queenie had done was definitely not right. He had no choice but to break the enchantment.

 

“Is everything okay, Newt?” Came a wary voice from the direction of the stairs. He turned to see Violet there looking ruffled from sleep or lack there of.

“So if I woke you Violet, I’ve some rather unexpected visitors. Friends from America,” he told her. “They’ve had a bit of a disagreement.”

 

Just as soon as he’d left, Jacob came back in, looking upset. “Boy I’ll say, I’ve got to go after her,” he said but then his eyes fell on Violet and his eyebrows climbed towards the ceiling. “Hey pal, did we come at a bad time? Didn’t know you had...company.”

 

Both Newt and Violet turned a bit red at the implication.

 

“No, no this is my friend Violet, she’s an American auror looking for her brother,” Newt quickly corrected him. 

 

“I just needed a place to stay since I came on short notice, by the way,” Violet was eager to change the subject, “I couldn’t help but overhearing, did you mean Tina Goldstein? That’s the auror my brother’s working with. If you want we should check the Ministry of Magic in Paris—that’s where they should be.”

 

“Ah yes, exactly—the postcard Queenie dropped says so too,” Newt exclaimed. 

 

“Well, looks like we’re going to Paris!” Jacob said thankful to have some lead on seeing Queenie again.  
In Paris Tina and Eric just arrived at the Circus for they had a lead on the obscurial Credence of being there.   
But things turned quickly on them when the animals were set free and they lost the boy.   
Tina asked where Credence was going and all the answer they got was he was looking for his mother.   
They were also met by Yusuf a wizard who promised Tina and Eric some help.  
Eric didn't like this at all for this felt like a trap laid by Grindlewald. "I don't feel like we are in control here." He spoke up.  
Tina understood where he was coming from for he just barely escaped Grindlewald with his life. "We just need to keep our heads on the mission."   
Eric couldn't help but feel like this mission might be their last and he didn't even tell his sister where he went.   
He almost felt regret for not being a better brother but his own demons about his birth and life were his own and he had to protect Violet from them at all cost. Her life and happiness only mattered even if he acted cold at times.   
Tina turned to him "I'm sorry for putting your sister in danger Eric. If I would had known about Abernathy I would had trained her myself."   
Eric knew Tina carried the guilt now "Tina listen you didn't know and I didn't know. I'm her brother I should of known something was off about him. It's my duty to protect her after all. But she's alive and as long as Grindlewald stays away from her by us capturing him again than I will rest easy at night. It wasn't your fault and neither is what had happened with Queenie."   
Tina nodded and gave him a small smile "Thank you." They continued their hunt.   
At the same time Newt, Jacob and Violet arrived in Paris. It was now morning and Violet was hungry and quickly summoned her and the boys some food.  
Newt just shook his head when she gave him a grin. They ate as they walked and Violet spoke up "What is the plan?"   
Newt turned to her "Jacob you can't come inside the ministry but you can keep an eye out for us and Tina out here if she shows up asking for Queenie. There is a park nearby and we won't be long I promise." Jacob nodded for no one would suspect a muggle being in a park after all.   
Newt and Violet arrived at the entrance which Newt quickly did polyjuice potion.   
Violet curious "Who is that?"  
Newt sighed "He's my brother Theseus and he's a hugger." She only hoped that her brother and Tina had stopped by the ministry here in Paris.   
They entered and all of the sudden they hear someone yelling "Newt."   
Violet turned to see another red head "Is that him?"  
Newt "Yes we have a difficult relationship."   
Theseus yelled "Enough." Newt at this point had turned back to normal and they both stopped his spell by deflecting the boxes.  
Newt grinned and he could tell his brother was not happy for his face being used "Hello Newt."   
Newt didn't meet his gaze "Hello Theseus we came to talk to you. This is Violet Glass and she's an American Auror. Please Theseus we need your help."   
Newt than met his gaze and Violet could see the love and a hint of concern in Theseus's eyes and she felt a hint of jealously and sadness.   
Newt concerned "Violet are you alright?"   
She nodded "I'm fine."  
Theseus sighed "If I have to pull you out of trouble again Newt.."   
Newt smirked "Not this time Theseus."   
Violet spoke up "Is there a place we can talk?" She asked Theseus.   
The older brother nodded slightly "Follow me I know where we can talk without being interrupted."   
They started following the older brother back to an office. They opened the door to the office and Leta Lestrange was standing there.   
Theseus surprised "Leta this is a nice surprise."   
Leta smiled at her fiancee "I just came to give you these. Hello Newt."  
Newt smiled "Hello Leta nice to see you again."  
Violet smiled at their connection "I'm Violet Glass. I'm an American Auror."   
Leta smiled at the girl "Nice to meet you."  
Violet liked the girl immediately "You too Leta hope to see you again."  
Leta nodded and turned back to Theseus "I will leave you to talk." She gave him a quick kiss which Newt just smiled that his friend from school found someone even if it was his brother.   
She left and Violet sat down which Newt sat next her.  
Theseus sat across from her "So what is so important that you two had to sneak into the ministry using my face? How can I help?" He asked.   
Violet felt a wave of emotions for Theseus being Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic on assignment in Paris she knew that he could contact Macusa and have her returned to New York.   
Violet knew that her job now might be lost but she was doing this for her brother. "First off I need you to promise Theseus that you will not contact Macusa. Do you promise?" She asked meeting his gaze. Newt wondered what his brother would do now.  
“That depends, but if it’s nothing concerning national security then you have my word,” Theseus told her. Violet nodded, really she could expect nothing less.

“I need to know if auror Eric Glass has been here, he was with his senior auror Tina Goldstein, he’s my brother and usually he would let me know where he was going. We were supposed to meet after work but he just disappeared,” Violet explained and as she did she felt the worry she felt digging deeper into her bones, the words making it more real in the moment.

 

“Just disappeared...?” Theseus gave gave her startled look. “Do you have any idea what his last mission was?” He asked.

 

“He was guarding the transport bringing Grindelwald back to Europe, so that’s why I came here looking for him.” Violet stopped abruptly when she noticed the look Theseus was giving her.

 

“Miss, do you really not know..?” He ventured. 

“Know what?” Violet turned to look at Newt but he was looking down and wouldn’t meet her eyes. Panic started to claw it’s way up her rib cage. “Will somebody please tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Grindelwald escaped on his way to Europe. Only a few survived the attack. If you brother was inside the coach then I’m afraid his chance of survival is quite slim,” Theseus told her. Newt glared at his brother.

 

“Theseus!” 

 

“I’m sorry Newt, but it’s the truth. Of course I will check my records here at the ministry to see if he or Goldstein came by, but you must understand the situation,” Theseus continued. Violet felt her worst fears drop like lead into the pit of her stomach. That couldn’t be the truth when she hadn’t been able to mend things with her brother yet. To uncover the truth of why they had grown so far apart over the years. She was supposed to fix things. He couldn’t be...gone.

 

It was a few minutes later that a secretary came back with the news that neither Tina or Eric had checked in at the ministry.

 

“No...Madame President told me he went on a mission. Could that have been a lie?” Violet put her head in her hands. She suddenly felt a weight on her back. It was Newt’s hand.

 

“Don’t give up yet, Violet. There is another way...if you come with me I can find Tina and if your brother is with her we can find out what really happened,” he told her. Theseus stood up.

“Now this I have to see. Not to mention I want to know the details on Grindelwald’s escape from a first hand witness, I’m coming with you guys on official ministry business,” Theseus decided. Newt sighed.

“That’s just great, Theseus really,” he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet stood up and Newt could tell something was bothering her since Theseus told her that her brother might not be alive. "Violet listen I will do everything I can to find your brother and if he's a great wizard I'm sure he's still alive." He sent his brother a look of don't say anything more to upset her as Theseus tried to interrupt.   
Theseus just shook his head he knew he came off serious but he didn't think he was that cold hearted. "I agree with Newt and just curious Violet why would your brother be interested in chasing down Grindlewald besides him being an auror?"

Violet felt her heart skip a beat for she wasn't sure that she was ready to share that information.  
Newt could tell just by her body language that she became uncomfortable "It's fine you don't have to tell us."   
Violet turned to meet both of their gazes "It's personal."   
Theseus nodded but he felt concerned for her and her brother deep down "Well we better get going than if we are to go through with our plan."   
They all left the ministry and as soon as they were outside Jacob ran over to them which Theseus spoke up "Who are you?"   
Jacob smiled a little "Jacob Kowalski."   
Newt felt like he could apparate right than to avoid his brother's questioning "He's a muggle."  
Theseus felt different emotions overcome him "Newt..."   
Newt sighed "I know Theseus but he's in love with Queenie Goldstein who is the sister of the American Auror I told you about Tina Goldstein."   
Theseus felt his heart go out to him for witches and muggles being together was forbidden in America. "I'm Theseus Scamander and I'm here to help."   
Jacob smile grew "It's nice to meet you Theseus. It's great you got a brother Newt."   
Newt felt a little embarrassed and his brother smirked.  
Violet than noticed a floating glove beckoning at Newt "Newt I think someone wants to speak with you."  
Theseus stepped up next to his brother "Newt we don't have time and I think you getting involved with who I think that is it's not a good idea."   
Newt smiled "I won't be long you three keep an eye out." He apparated right in front of them.   
Theseus just sighed "Come on you two let's get out of the open."   
Theseus grabbed Violet and Jacob and they arrived at the alley across from where Newt's meeting was.   
Violet turned to Jacob "Are you alright?" Jacob nodded slightly.   
Than she turned back to Theseus "Who do you think Newt is meeting?"  
Theseus spoke up "He's meeting with a Hogwarts professor who can be the only one to help us against Grindlewald."  
Violet nodded slightly "I want to thank you for not turning me over to MACUSA."  
Theseus turned to her "You're welcome I understand you are doing this for your brother and if I was in the same position I would do everything to help Newt."   
Violet smiled a little "You are a good brother don't doubt that and know this Newt doesn't express himself well but he loves you Theseus."   
Theseus met her gaze and gave her a slight nod. "He worries me every time but I wouldn't trade him for anything. I'm glad that he's my little brother."   
Violet wondered if her brother felt the same about her.   
Newt meanwhile arrived on the rooftop "Dumbledore." Albus turned to him with a smile "Newt I enjoy a view."   
Newt approached him wondering why he summoned him. They than apparated from the rooftop and started walking "I take it the ministry believes I had sent you to New York."   
Newt walk beside the professor "With all due respect professor I don't believe you had sent me to New York for the Thunderbird." He had a feeling that this was about Credence.   
At the same time Violet heard voices coming up the street behind them "Grindlewald knows what he is doing."  
She knew that voice was familiar and she carefully made her way toward the voice her wand ready to go. They were heading for the French Ministry of Magic.   
Theseus was right behind her with his wand drawn to protect her if they were detected.   
Violet silently mouthed "Abernathy." She raised her wand slightly but keeping it out of sight.   
Her heart was pounding.   
Theseus stepped in front of her slightly in keeping Jacob and Violet close.  
Theseus frowned. “We’ll have to follow him if he’s involved with Grindelwald, but too many of us would raise suspicion. Violet come with me, Jacob stay here and let Newt know where we went,” he tole them. 

“Got it, stay safe you two,” Jacob said. Violet gave him a nervous smile before following after Theseus as they began to trail behind Abernathy. This was her first day on the job as an auror and it was already this intense. 

“I take it that this man was involved in Grindelwald’s escape?” Theseus asked. Violet nodded. 

“I don’t know the details, but he was there that day and just after he went missing so did my brother,” she answered.

When they entered the French Ministry there were so many people that they lost sight of Abernathy for a moment. Violet saw a poor woman scrambling to gather up the contents of her suitcase that had spilled all over the floor and felt bad for her, but she had to concentrate on finding Abernathy before he was gone for good into the sea of faces around them.

“There, the elevator!” Theseus hissed, just as they watched the elevator doors close around Abernathy.  
Violet had a bad feeling overcome her as they lost sight of Abernathy.   
She turned to Theseus "What is the plan now?"   
Theseus stood there for a minute than turned to Violet "Come on we will head down and see what their plan is."   
They entered the elevator and they ended up in the basement of the ministry and they heard voices from ahead of them.  
She started walking ahead but Theseus grabbed her arm and made a gesture that he will go first.   
She nodded and felt safe that Theseus was with her since he was an experienced auror.   
They walked closer and soon they saw shadows which they quickly ducked out of sight. "This family tree will bring Grindlewald's plan full circle."   
Abernathy grabbed it and put it in his bag. She smirked a little seeing Abernathy dressed like a woman made her day.  
All of the sudden the woman who was with them disappeared and Violet wondered where she went than she heard "Step out now or I will kill him."   
Violet saw that Theseus was in trouble and she stepped out which Abernathy was surprised.   
"Violet it's a surprise to see you here. You are supposed to be in New York."   
Violet glared at him "Where is my brother?"   
Abernathy expression changed "I killed him."   
Violet felt anger rise up and she raised her wand "You lie my brother is a great auror and would not die that easily especially not without a fight."   
Abernathy smirked for he enjoyed getting a rise out of her "Why don't you put down your wand and go back to being a doll like you were meant to be."   
Violet turned to Theseus who couldn't reach his wand at the moment and the woman had him in a position that could kill him.   
Violet was forming a plan in her head "I was taught by you Abernathy and I thank you but I had surpassed you for I am a lot more than you could ever imagine. I will never be a doll or a pawn ever again. I'm an auror like my father and brother." She pointed her wand at the woman "Stupefy!"   
The woman was knocked back and Theseus grabbed his wand when he heard Violet summon another spell aiming it straight at Abernathy. "Stupefy." She thought she got him but he deflected it.   
Abernathy was growing impatient "Crucio." She hit the ground not summoning a protective wall in time.   
She felt her body under pain and he leaned over her "You are a fraud. I should kill you now."   
Theseus wasn't going to allow that to happen "Expelliarmus."  
Abernathy hit the wall hard and he helped Violet up "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.   
Violet leaned on him "I'm fine the pain is gone. I guess we are even now."  
They turned to gather up the followers but they were gone.  
Theseus took them out of there for their plan had failed.   
Newt and Jacob met up with them "Credence is in France somewhere and I know where Tina is."  
Newt told them and he looked them over "Are you two alright?"   
Violet nodded "I'm fine and we don't what Grindlewald is planning but two of his followers just stole a family tree and something about his plan becoming full circle."   
Theseus turned to Newt "Let's find Tina so we can find her brother. Do you have a lead?" He asked Newt.   
Newt nodded "We have to meet up with Yusuf Kama he's a wizard."   
Theseus knew that look for his brother will question him later about what had happened.   
Violet curious "How did you find out where Tina was?"   
Newt smiled "Niffler."   
They went to the cafe where they waited for Yusuf to show up.   
At the same time Queenie had just met Grindlewald who told her that he would help her be with the person she loved.  
“Can I really be with Jacob…?” Queenie wondered out loud. She knew it was wrong to believe Grindelwald, it was well known the man had a silver tongue, but maybe MACUSA was just saying that because he challenged too many of their rules. Their stupid rules like not allowing wizard/muggle relationships. Was that really wrong? Queenie knew deep in her heart that what she had with Jacob wasn’t wrong. So, despite all she had heard about the dark wizard, she decided to trust him.

“I will do everything in my power to give you that chance, Queenie. You just have to assist me with my noble cause.” Grindelwald had an understanding smile, he was a kind man to help her. Queenie frowned, it was a bit unnerving to be unable to read hid thoughts. Not many people could hide what they were thinking from her. It made it hard to know if she was making the right choice.

Tina didn’t understand, Jacob didn’t understand, Queenie would do anything to help them understand her.

“Okay, I’ll help you,” she told him. Grindelwald smirked.

“This is a bit...” Theseus glanced around at the dark, secluded sewer they were meeting Yusuf at and wrinkled his nose, “Are you sure that creature of yours knows what he’s doing, Newt?” 

Niffler made an offended squeak from his spot atop Newt’s shoulder and the magizoologist gently reached up to scratch beneath the creature’s chin to sooth it. Niffler huffed but nuzzled against the touch.

“Niffler is an excellent tracker,” Newt insisted and then whispered just so Niffler could hear, “Just this once I give you permission to steal his watch...and you can keep it.”

“What are you mumbling about?” Theseus gave him a suspicious look. Newt just grinned back at him.

“Oh nothing.”

“Well, as I was saying, this is the type of place criminals frequent. I wouldn’t be surprised if we were about to be mugged...” Theseus continued. Just then a man appeared at the entrance of a partially collapsed tunnel.  
Violet smirked at the brothers but it made her miss her own brother.   
Jacob just shook his head than spoke up "Who is that?" He pointed.   
Newt turned serious "That is the wizard we are looking for Yusuf Kama."   
Yusuf approached the group and after Newt described Tina and Violet her brother he took them to where they were hiding.   
Newt and Theseus walked in first followed by Violet and Jacob but Violet was having a bad feeling.  
They came across Tina and before anyone could say anything they heard the door slam.   
Violet saw Tina and Newt rush pass her which Yusuf apologized before collapsing.   
It wasn't long until Pickett had the door opened and Newt "We were here to rescue you."   
Tina turned to Newt "You call that a rescue?"   
Violet could tell there was some tension in the air and they all left the sewer area.   
Once they were above ground Newt told them of the safe house Dumbledore told him about.   
Tina noticed Violet "Violet what are you doing here?"   
Violet met her gaze "Where is Erik?" She asked instead of answering her question. Tina than understood "We separated to learn more about Grindlewald's plan and looking for Credence since he seems to be the key. I haven't heard from him."  
Violet felt her heart race and Tina embraced her "We will find him Violet I promise."  
She than noticed some bruising on her "Violet..."  
Violet pulled away "Let's get to the safe house."   
Tina turned and greeted Jacob even though she felt the guilt return as they talked. Newt introduced his brother Theseus and soon they left the area. It wasn't long until they arrived at Nicholas Flammal's home which turned out to be the safe house.  
Violet wanted to be alone and went into the other room away from everyone while Jacob rested.   
Tina kept an eye on Yusuf and Newt pulled his brother aside so they could have some privacy to talk.   
Theseus spoke up first "Newt shouldn't you try to be talking to Tina?"   
Newt sighed "I think we are at a misunderstanding again but before I talk to her I need to know what happened at the ministry."   
Theseus sighed "Violet saved my life and I saved hers but like she said the followers got away and they took a family tree. We still don't know why and what Grindlewald's plan is."   
Tina than spoke up " Mr. Scamander do you have anything in that case to help me interrogate this man. I believe he knows who Credence really is."   
Newt walked over and he took the creature out of the man's eye and told her that he will be out for awhile.   
Theseus than decided to talk to Violet and he saw her sitting by the window. "May I sit down?" He asked for she seemed like she didn't want any company.   
Violet pulled her gaze away from the window "Yes you may what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked thinking that this was about what was revealed earlier when they fought against Abernathy.  
“Well...it’s just what Abernathy said earlier, the stuff about you being a doll. What did he mean?” Theseus asked. Violet smiled in a sad way. She was right, Theseus had noticed that. “I know it’s a personal issue, so you don’t have to tell me, but you seemed upset ever since he said that.”

“You’re not wrong,” She admitted. “Ever since I was a young girl I was raised by my father to marry into a prominent wizard family and bring honor to the Glass family name. I was treated just like a doll. My father loved me, but I don’t know if that was because I was me or because I was means to a way to make our family more prominent.” As she explained it, Theseus’s expression turned surprised.

“I can only imagine that you becoming an auror instead of a wife caused some tension with your father then?” Theseus asked. Violet had to give him credit, he was very sharp.

“It was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do in my life. The day I told my father that I wouldn’t be his doll to sell off to some stuck up wizard family and instead I wanted to be like Eric and him as a respected auror, he locked me in my room for three days,” Violet said. “I wasn’t allowed to eat or leave the room for anything...but in the end I refused to change my mind and here I am now.”

“That’s...incredible,” Theseus looked at her. She could tell he had respect for her determination.  
Violet nodded "But Eric seemed to be treated differently than me and he never opened up about why our father treated him that way. I love my brother and I was so proud the day he joined the auror ranks and our father Conrad had been a respectable auror at MACUSA. Our father was killed here in Europe last year by Grindlewald. Tina helped me become an auror and it was my first day when Grindlewald escaped."   
Theseus than understood "So going after Grindlewald is the personal reason you mentioned earlier was because of your father?"   
She smiled a little "Yes even though I never saw eye to eye with him I still loved my father.   
Our mother died before I went to school from dragon pox and her death made him into a closed off person in a way."   
Newt had heard the whole story by accident "I'm sorry Violet."  
Violet turned to see him standing there "It's fine really."   
Tina walked up "Violet you are hurt I think I should treat you."  
Newt and Theseus both looked at her and Tina turned to Newt "Do you have anything I can treat her with? She has slight bruising."   
Newt opened his case and went down it and within minutes he returned with something in his hand.   
Tina than grabbed Violet and went into a bedroom and shut the door. Violet knew Tina felt guilty over everything "I'm fine and we should be out looking for my brother."   
Tina met her gaze as she started applying the potion on the bruises "Newt and I have to go to the French Ministry of Magic for he thinks he knows on whose family tree was taken and wants to see it's true. Theseus and you can track down Eric for you know he's going after Credence and if you pick up that trail than you can find Eric."   
Violet wasn't sure if that was the right plan "I don't know about this Tina we all could be walking into a trap."  
Tina nodded slightly "I know but this might be the only way." Once the girls were finished they joined the boys.   
Newt and Tina left to go track down Newt's theory at the French Ministry of Magic. Also Newt had to clear the air about him not marrying Leta Lestrange.   
Violet and Theseus both noticed that Yusuf was gone as well as Jacob.  
Apparently Jacob decided to go after Queenie.   
Violet turned to Theseus "I have a real bad feeling." Theseus gave her a reassuring smile "I will look after you I promise. Now let's go find your brother." They left the safe house.   
Eric meanwhile had just witnessed the meeting between Credence and Grindlewald and knew that he would have to let the others know.  
But when he turned to leave Abernathy caught him by surprise "So you did survive I'm glad to see you again Eric."   
Eric held out his wand "You traitor I should end you now."   
Abernathy smiled "You just made my mission easy and you are going to be bait for your sister."   
Eric was than put under a sleeping charm and Abernathy apparated them to a hideout. "Your death along with hers will be a pleasure for me." He left Eric and sent a message to Violet through the woman.   
Theseus and Violet had just started their mission when the woman from before appeared before them. Both of them raised their wands and Violet asked "What are you doing here?" She wasn't going to let her guard down this time.


	3. Ch.3

As the stand off between the woman who was a follower of Grindlewald, Theseus and Violet continued the tension was so thick you could slice right through it. 

Theseus positioned himself in front of Violet slightly "I believe Violet asked you a question and I will ask again "What are you doing here?" 

The woman smiled a little "I have a message for her." She pointed at Violet. 

Violet didn't like this at all she rather just fight her and continue on with the mission.

Violet glanced at Theseus and after a minute nodded slightly.

Violet turned back to the woman "Why should I trust you?" She had a feeling that this woman could not be trusted for any misinformation could lead them to their deaths.

The woman met her gaze and in a serious tone "It concerns an Auror named Eric."

Violet felt her heart skip a beat and her hand that was holding her wand began to tremble slightly. But she quickly regained her composure "What about Eric? What do you know?"

She had a real bad feeling that her brother was in terrible danger. 

The woman moved closer to Violet but Theseus blocked her with his wand pointing straight at the woman.

The woman just leered at the both of them and Violet felt a wave of nausea spread through her.

“Tell me now,” she demanded. The woman crossed her arms.

“Throw both of your wands to the side,” she told them. Violet did as she asked, reluctantly. Then she met Theseus’s eyes, begging him to do the same. After a moment Theseus sighed and did the same.

“For the record, this is going against my every instinct...” he muttered.

“Thank you,” Violet said. She felt the uneasy weight of whatever trouble they managed to get into next would be completely her fault. She felt more than ever that she and Theseus would have to have each other’s backs.

“Good little aurors,” the woman cooed as she flicked her wand and burned their discarded wands away into nothing. Theseus cursed under his breath and Violet put a hand on his upper arm and squeezed.

“What information do you have on my brother?” She asked.

“He’s been taken captive by one of Grindelwald’s followers. If you don’t go to this address soon he’s going to be executed.” The woman handed Violet a folded up piece of paper. Violet unfolded it right away and read it. It was the address of some abandoned warehouse down by the shipyard. 

“Why are you giving us this information?” Theseus demanded, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

“Just because I give you information doesn’t mean you’ll succeed in saving him,” she replied. Then in a whirl of magic, she was gone, apparated away.

Violet knew she would have to save her brother "Theseus please I must go save him." Theseus sighed for this was against everything he was taught as an auror but he would do the same if Newt had been taken. 

Theseus was pissed that his wand along with hers was burned and they need back up wands. "I know a place where we can get replacement wands but I can't promise they will be as good as the ones we had. Than we will head to the address." They apparated to an old building and to the muggles it would looked like a normal historical building but to wizards it was a wand shop that French wizards and witches would get their wands for school. 

Violet followed Theseus inside where they were met with a wand maker. 

Theseus talked to the wand maker and the wand maker motioned both of them to step forward. Within minutes they got their wands and Theseus paid him from his own personal wages. 

Violet felt terrible and told him that she would pay him back but he told her not to worry about it. 

They than apparated not far from the warehouse. Violet only hoped that this wasn't a trap for them or that they were lied about the location. "I swear if she was wrong I will personally kill her myself." Violet spoke up. 

Theseus glanced at her "I understand and we have some followers guarding the area. We will be able to take them out than make our way inside." 

Violet nodded and they both rushed the two followers yelling the spell "Petrificus Totalus." Both followers hit the ground in a frozen state. 

They went inside and they heard voices. 

Theseus stopped her "I think we should protect ourselves just in case we are ambushed." 

Violet nodded "Protego Totalum." She whispered and it casted a strong barrier around both of them since they were close to each other and it saved him from casting the spell. 

Theseus took the lead and she heard Abernathy talking "Did Violet take the bait?" 

The woman smiled "Yes."

Violet wanted some serious payback so she knew that they had the advantage at the moment and gave a slight nod to Theseus.

"Pertrificus Totalus." Violet and Theseus yelled at the same time and it caught Abernathy and the woman off guard. They hit the ground and they ran by and they enter the area where her brother was held. 

"Eric!" Violet yelled. Eric had been restrained which Violet destroyed his restraints and Theseus helped him up. 

They soon apparated from the property and once they got outside they started making a run for it. Eric came out of the spell "Where am I?" He asked.

Violet smiled a little "Paris you came here with Tina Goldstein."

All of the sudden Violet saw someone familiar approach them "Queenie."

 

Eric started recovering from the dizziness and he raised his wand putting himself in front of Violet. "Don't trust her she's one of his."

Violet raised her wand "Let us through or else I will fight you. Queenie please Tina is here for you and so is Jacob. We can take you them just let us through." 

Theseus saw her raise her wand "No I will not allow them to die." He thought and quickly apparated them out of there before Queenie's spell hit. 

They arrived back at Flammel's house and Theseus spoke up "I'm sorry but she was ready to do the killing curse on us and I wasn't going to let that happen. Your brother needs rest." 

Violet sighed and they helped him to the bedroom and helped him lie down. "I will stay with him. Send word to Newt Violet." 

Violet nodded slightly "Let me know if he comes to or anything changes."

Theseus nodded "I promise I will Violet."

Violet than asked Flammel for an owl to send news to Newt. She wrote a quick message and sent the owl toward the French Ministry of Magic. 

She than went to rest herself.

At the same time Grindlewald asked Queenie "Did they escape?" 

Queenie startled by his arrival "Yes I'm sorry." 

Grindlewald smirked "No matter all of them are part of the plan they will come to me."  
Queenie couldn't help but think of what Violet said. 

Abernathy and the woman both will get their revenge soon enough. 

Abernathy turned to Grindlewald "We got the family tree."

Grindlewald was happy part of his plan worked. "The boy is on the trail I had set for him soon he will come to me."

He turned to Abernathy "Plant it at the Lestrange tomb we need them to find it." 

Abernathy left alone this time. 

Meanwhile Newt and Tina were inside of the basement of the Ministry of Magic they just arrived. Newt turned to Tina "I have something to tell you."

Tina watched him fidget nervously and had to steel her heart against the warm feeling at the familiar sight. She swallowed. 

“What is it, Mr. Scamander?” She braced herself, this had to be the part where he officially told her about his engagement. Tina prided herself on being a strong woman and she could take it even if she had spent almost the last year thinking of him.

“Well, t-there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding,” Newt began, “you see, it’s my brother that’s been engaged—not me. He’s the one marrying Leta Lestrange. The paper had it wrong. I’m not seeing anyone.”

Tina blinked, “What?” 

“I, um, Queenie told me you saw the paper and were upset so I just wanted to let you know it was a mistake...” Newt looked up at her and then quickly away again. Tina stood speechless for several moments, a treacherous flood of relief blooming in her chest like wildflowers. Her face heated just a little at her sister’s big mouth.

“Queenie told you I was upset?”

“Uh yes, and that you...started dating someone.” Newt dared to look at her then and Tina sighed.

“It was a one time thing, we didn’t even make it past dinner...”

“Oh,” was all Newt said, but he visibly relaxed and a smile crept it’s way onto his face.

Before anything else could be said, Jacob ran into the room again with an owl perched onto his shoulder.

“Uh, hey guys, sorry to interrupt but this owl just dropped a letter into my hand and won’t get off my shoulder,” he told them. Tina dug a coin out of her pocket and held it out to the owl who took it before flying away. Then she took the letter from Jacob.

Tina saw the word urgent written in the top corner and opened it. 

Newt concerned "Who is it from?" 

Tina read the message and her features soften "It's from Violet she wanted to let us know that Theseus and her were safe and they are at Flammel's house and they found her brother." 

Newt sighed for he always thought Theseus was too overprotective for his own good but he's glad that his friend Violet has been looked after by him. "That's great and now to find that family tree." He was happy to hear that he still had a chance with her. 

Tina spoke up "Lestrange." The ball of light started heading through the corridors. Tina had a bad feeling but she didn't know why.

They reached the spot where they heard a voice "Lestrange." It was Leta and Newt, Jacob and Tina hid at that moment. 

At the same time Violet awoke and went to check on Theseus and her brother. 

She opened the door to see Theseus sleeping sitting up which she put her hand over her mouth to try to keep from laughing.

She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

She saw her brother was sweating so she got up and left the room to grab a cold cloth and a basin of water. 

She put the cold cloth on his forehead which he mumbled "Mom." 

Her hand stilled as a wave of sadness overcame her but she pushed past it "Shh Eric it's Violet. I'm here and you have a fever."

Theseus glanced between the siblings "Let me know if you need anything." 

He told her as he got up giving them some alone time.

She was thankful to him and will find a way to repay him for all of the trouble. 

She sat there in thought. 

After an hour Eric's fever broke and he came to which he turned to see his sister sound asleep in the chair. 

He got up out of bed and gently putting her in it.

He would expect an explanation later on why she was not in New York. 

He walked out of the room when he heard a voice "Where do you think you are going?"   
Eric turned to see someone he didn't know. "Who are you?" He asked.

“Theseus Scamander, Head Auror of the British Ministry of Magic,” Theseus held out a hand for Eric to shake, “I’ve been helping your sister track you down and I would be remiss if I let you slip through our fingers now.”

Eric’s eyebrows went up towards his hairline as he shook the famed war hero’s hand. “I see my sister has made some powerful friends. The name’s Eric Glass, American auror. Also I was just going to get some air, don’t worry I’m not leaving without hearing an explanation for Violet being here in Paris.” 

“Good, and while she’s out do you mind answering a few questions? I’m here tracking Grindelwald as well and heard that you have a first hand experience with him...” Theseus began to question Eric on how Grindelwald had escaped and Eric went through the story as best as he could.

Meanwhile, Violet woke up and found herself laying in bed. She jumped up with panic momentarily gripping her that Eric had disappeared again, but she calmed down once she heard two familiar voices in the other room. She got up and went straight to where her brother and Theseus were talking. Both of them looked her way when she entered the room.

“Violet-” Eric started only to have Violet rush to him and pull him into a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said and felt the pinprick of tears as she held onto him. Eric patted her on the back and let her hide her face in the crook of his neck as she composed herself.

“Sorry to have worried you, but Madame President sent me out right after Grindelwald’s escape,” he told her, feeling for the first time the prickle of guilt for leaving without a word to his sister. “I have to capture him, he has to pay for what he did to our father.” Eric’s jaw tightened as he thought of their father dying by the dark wizard’s hands. If there ever was a time to prove himself then it was to avenge his father. Violet let go of him then and wiped away the moisture that had escaped from the corner of her eye.

“You’re not alone Eric, I’m here to help you,” Violet told him.

“Speaking of, how did you end up in Paris?” Eric asked narrowing his eyes at his sister. Violet shrunk just the slightest and scratched the back of head.

“Well, nobody would tell me what happened to you and I went looking. You can’t blame me, can you?” She gave him a sheepish smile. Eric sighed and shook his head, but in his expression there was an unmistakable affection.

“I’m going to have fun smoothing this over,” he muttered. “But you’re here now so you might as well be under my care and help on the mission.”

Violet grinned. “Sounds good to me,”

“Pardon me Mr. Scamander,” Eric began.

“Please, call me Theseus.”

“Theseus, have you happened to come into contact with my senior, Auror Tina Goldstein?” Eric asked.

“She’s with my brother actually. They should be on their way here...but it’s been a while. I wonder if something happened?” Theseus began to look worried.

Eric met Violet's gaze "Do you know anything?" 

Violet sighed "I had sent an owl telling them about us returning to Flammel's house but I think we should go look for them."

Eric shook his head "No Violet."

Violet knew that look he was shutting her out again "Eric listen to me Abernathy and that woman who is his follower is still out there not to mention Grindlewald himself." 

He interrupted his sister "That is exactly why I had wanted you to stay in New York where you were safe. MACUSA is a safe place for you."

Violet couldn't believe what she was hearing "How could you say that to me? 

Abernathy was in that carriage that day I heard everything and not to mention he hates us. He and I fought a lot since I been here and I had help yes but I'm a strong witch and an auror in case you forgot." She had let her anger out and than she turned and went outside. 

Eric sighed and Theseus could tell his behavior changed so that was what Violet had meant the day she told him and Newt about Eric. "You know I will go look for my brother Newt and Eric talk to her. She needs you." He apparated to the French Ministry of Magic. 

Eric stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say to her. 

Outside Violet heard someone call her name and she drew her wand ready to defend herself. 

She walked closer knowing that Eric would come to her aid if she needed him to. It was Queenie Goldstein who had called her name. "Why are you here?" She couldn't help but feel like she might be lured into a trap.

Queenie smiled "I will not harm you Violet, I remember the day you became recognized as an auror." 

Violet didn't know what to think at this point. "Do you have a message for Tina? I will be happy to give it to her for you."

Meanwhile Theseus had found the others and Leta which he was shocked to see again. "Leta.."

 

Leta smiled at her fiancee "Theseus I came here to see about the family tree and I found Newt and the others." 

Theseus turned to Newt "You had me worried sick." 

Newt sighed "I'm sorry but I had to know if my theory is correct and it is." 

Leta spoke up "That boy is not my brother I killed him." She told them the story and Newt told her it wasn't her fault. 

"You never met a monster you couldn't love." She told Newt. 

Theseus spoke up "We know that boy and Leta's family tree are now part of Grindlewald's plan. We just need a lead on where he is going to be. Also Tina Eric has been asking for you."

Tina felt relief that he was safe "We better get back to Flammel's house." 

Tina grabbed hold of Jacob and apparated. The others did the same. When they arrived they were a block from the house and heard voices. 

They ran to see what was going on. Queenie read her mind "Your brother is here."

Violet felt chills overcome her "Eric!" He heard her yell and came out instantly casting Stupefy at Queenie. 

She reflected it "You should had not done that."

She went to use the Curcio curse on him but he summoned the protection spell Protego Totalum with his wand and a duel began.

As the others came on to the scene Abernathy grabbed Violet but she sent him flying back into the building. Abernathy than sent Stupefy at her but she deflected it.

Tina yelled "Queenie." She went toward her sister which broke Queenie's concentration 

"Stupefy." Eric yelled.

But Queenie reflected it in time "Let's go the plan failed." She apparated. 

Abernathy smirked and sent a curse again at Violet but Eric took it for her and hit the ground. "You filthy half blood." He yelled at Eric. 

Violet held her brother not hearing what was said as spells came from her friends for the battle picked up against Abernathy.

But her friends heard what was said and didn't think it was their place to know anymore personal information about the siblings. 

Abernathy smirked at Violet "You want to save him this time come find me." He summoned a piece of information than apparated. 

Theseus and Newt helped Eric back inside and Jacob followed to help with what he can as Violet stood there with her back turned with tears in her eyes holding the information.

Tina felt a wave of emotions as she saw her sister disappear and she turned to Violet embracing her. Leta too walked up to her and hugged her. 

Tina after a few minutes "Come on let's get you inside." The girls helped Violet inside where the boys were waiting. 

Eric had been saved by Theseus and Newt doing spells to slow down the curse.

Violet hugged both of them in thanks and she walked to the room. 

Tina had secretly pulled the information from Violet and turned to them "We can't let her go she will be killed or worse." She showed them the paper. Theseus than spoke up.

“We’ll have to go with her, she’s not going to stop and Eric will die without the counter curse,” Theseus said. Tina’s grip on the information Abernathy had given them tightened, but she knew Theseus was right. “If it had been Queenie, you would do the same.”

“Yes,” Tina admitted. It was decided then. 

“I’m coming too,” Newt said. Theseus gave him a look of surprise.

“Really now?” 

“Yes, Violet is my friend,” he said and Tina smiled at him.

“Well, I’m not going to be the only one stuck here waiting,” Jacob said. “If Queenie is hanging out with that guy I gotta bring her to her senses.”

“Alright then,” Theseus said, but he couldn’t help but remember how willing Queenie had been to throw a killing curse toward Violet and him earlier. He wasn’t sure she was able to be saved at this point. 

-

Meanwhile, Violet was with Eric as he suffered in the guest room. His breathing was heavy and he tossed and turned in the throws of his nightmares. Leta put a hand on Violet’s shoulder.

“He’s in better shape then he would have been if Theseus and Newt hadn’t been there. I’ll keep watch over him for you,” she told her. Violet nodded. She knew she had to go and retrieve the counter curse as soon as possible or Eric wouldn’t make it. They had just had that fight and they would never be able to make up if he died here. She hated that they kept ending up like this. She had to make him open up to her.

“Thank you, Leta. I owe you one,” she said before going to leave. As she walked out into the other room everyone stopped talking and looked at her. 

“Violet,” Theseus was the first one to speak, somehow she was beginning to feel a sort of partnership with him. “We’ve decided we’re coming with you. We can’t let you face this one your own.”

Violet looked around at all of their determined faces and felt a wave of relief. “Thank you all, this means a more to me then I could ever say,” she told them, feeling thankful from the bottom of her heart. Tina grinned and came forward next.

“Okay so here’s the plan,” she began.


	4. Ch.4

Violet couldn't believe that her friends especially her new ones were willing to do help her save her brother. 

She knew Tina felt the guilt since her and Eric were partners and assigned on this mission to track Grindlewald together. 

Newt, Theseus, Jacob and Leta were her new found friends who were willing to protect them without question.

Her life had been difficult and she never seen such loyalty outside of her brother before except for Tina. 

She turned to Tina "Thank you for watching out for my brother all this time." 

She hoped that Tina could read her expression of how she was feeling which Tina just smiled and hugged her. "It's not your fault Violet he made his choice alright. He did what he thought he was right when he took that curse for you. You are welcome he's my friend and so are you." 

Violet felt a weight lift off of her as she turned her attention back to the room thinking what was at stake. 

Than back at Tina "What is the plan to get that counter curse? Abernathy would know that I won't most likely come alone and it will be a trap." 

Newt spoke up "I think we should split up and some of us be a distraction." 

Theseus nodded slightly "Newt might be on to something here. Jacob will be our look out because he would be in danger if he were to engage with Abernathy but if we can split Queenie from Abernathy a short period of time..." 

Newt finished the thought "Jacob would be able to talk Queenie into coming back to our side. She wouldn't attack the one she loved."

Violet spoke up "Not that I don't trust Jacob but she dared to use the killing curse against Theseus and I earlier." 

She felt Tina tense up next to her and she put a hand on her friend's arm "I'm sorry but it's true and I fear for Jacob's life."

Tina than thought of something "It was probably just an act on Queenie's part..." She couldn't see her sister doing that to Violet since Queenie had liked the young girl the first day they met.

Violet knew that must be hard to accept but she didn't want to argue right now "Tina what if you and Newt watched Jacob's back just in case and could provide extra protection in case Theseus and I need it while we confront Abernathy."

Jacob sighed "I'm ok with this plan." 

Theseus glanced around "Everyone on board with the plan?" 

They all agreed and soon they left the safe house.

Leta had heard the plan "Good luck everyone." 

She turned back to her charge Eric who was still fighting the curse. She hoped that they will make it in time.

Nicholas Flammel had a bad feeling and than his crystal ball activated showing a dangerous encounter in the near future. "Oh my ." He had hoped what he saw won't come to pass. 

Meanwhile everyone arrived at the spot where Abernathy had given and they all drew their wands. Theseus and Violet started walking away from Newt, Tina and Jacob hoping to draw out the duo. 

Violet yelled "I'm here Abernathy and Queenie show yourselves." 

They soon seen two figures appear in front of them which Jacob standing not to far from them "Queenie honey I had come to see you." 

Violet only hoped Queenie would walk to him in order for this plan to work. 

Queenie smiled "Jacob honey I missed you."

Jacob was happy to see her again "I missed you to and I hope to talk things out with you." 

Queenie walked away from Abernathy and started making her way to Jacob.

Newt and Tina who were hiding nearby were ready to defend if necessary. 

Violet turned to Abernathy "Give me the counter curse now." Her wand raised and Theseus was ready as well. 

Abernathy smiled "I see Eric is not here that fool always thought he could be someone he's not." 

Violet felt anger rise "Don't speak ill of my brother give me the counter curse now." She asked again. 

Abernathy shook his head "Your emotions make you weak Violet and I had anticipated this well Queenie did for she knew her sister couldn't resist her seeing her again. Than there is Jacob the non maj which I support their relationship but the two British Wizards are a problem. So I was prepared." 

The woman Vinda and another follower shoved Newt and Tina forward.

Violet became aware that this was quickly a situation they couldn't control. 

Abernathy raised his wand at Theseus "Expelliarmius." He was disarmed and he let Theseus's wand hit the ground not caring about it. 

Newt and Tina were also disarmed than pushed forward next to Theseus. 

Their wands were gathered and out of sight.

Abernathy smirked "Lower your wand and I have a proposition for you Violet for the counter curse to save your brother. If you don't do as I say than I will torture your friends in front of you."

Violet quietly summoned her friends wands luckily for her she was extremely skilled in silent spells. 

With their wands nearby she started coming up with a plan to save them and quickly done Occulmency to block Queenie from reading her mind. 

Abernathy summoned a curse and started torturing Tina which she could hear Newt yell and it broke her. "Alright what is the proposition? Just don't kill or torture them and set them free." 

Theseus met her gaze "Listen I know the risks of being an auror so does Tina. Newt as well feel the same I'm sure. Don't make any deal to save us that will risk your life in any way. You already proved yourself Violet." 

Violet felt that Jacob was her only chance in her plan in succeeding in getting the counter curse that was written on that piece of paper Abernathy was holding and getting their friends free. 

He just had to fool Queenie for a few minutes. 

Violet turned to Queenie "Don't allow your sister's death to be your eternal guilt. You can marry Jacob without Grindlewald's help." 

Queenie raised her wand slightly and she could see she was conflicted. 

She winked at Jacob telling him she had a plan. 

Jacob shook his head slightly back for he knew what he can do to help them out. 

He will not fail his friends even if he had to separate from Queenie again until next time. Eric's life is on the line. 

Violet turned back to Abernathy "Tell me now." Abernathy smiled for he knew Violet well.

It was a sudden jolt of movement then, Tina and Theseus grabbed their wands and turned on Abernathy. It was only a matter of seconds and they had Abernathy disabled. Violet took care of Vinda and then she turned towards Jacob with worry. She had no idea what Queenie would do to him.

“Jacob, be careful,” Violet urged, but Jacob walked up to Queenie ignoring her.

“Queenie...please come back,” Jacob pleaded. Queenie held her wand towards him and shook her head.

“Sorry honey, I can’t come back yet. I believe in Grindelwald’s cause...I’m doing this for us even if you don’t understand,” she told him. Jacob frowned. It seemed like it wasn’t going to be that easy to bring her back to their side. “I will help you though...for Violet.” she turned to Violet, “Sorry for before.” She took the countercurse paper from Abernathy and gave it to Violet.

“Queenie wait-” Tina started, but Queenie just gave her sister a sad smile and apparated herself and Abernathy and Vinda away from the area. “Dammit!” Tina cried in frustration. Newt came to her and held her.

Violet felt a mixture of emotions, but she had the countercurse now at least.

Violet walked over to Tina "I'm sorry I wish that our plan would had worked. Are you alright?"

Tina nodded "The pain is gone and what you had done was brave." 

Newt held on to Tina a few minutes longer until Tina told him she was fine and he let go but not leaving her out of his sight. 

Theseus turned to Jacob "I'm sorry." 

Jacob nodded and Violet sighed for this day had been emotionally draining for all of them. 

But Queenie had apologized for trying to kill her last time which led her to believe as well Theseus that she could still be saved. "Let's go perform this spell on my brother." She apparated and Newt grabbed Jacob followed Theseus and Tina. 

They arrived back at Flammel's house. 

Leta greeted them and gave Theseus a kiss than turning to Violet "Did you get it?"

Violet didn't want to talk about how far she would had went for her brother or her friends today "Yes." 

She pulled out the paper than walked into the room and she saw her brother pale almost death like. 

"Eric it's Violet I will save you for I can't be alone. You are my only family left. You been there for me my whole life even after mom died and you protected me when you felt like you had to against dad. You knew that dad had changed after mom's death but you never told me anything of what had happened between the both of you. Even when I got to Ilvermorny you had looked out for me even though we were in separate houses. I want us to be close and I hope we can be. I'm so proud to have you as a big brother and I"m happy to be your sister." ‘

She pulled out her wand opened the paper closing her eyes imagining the spell in her mind and soon her wand activated. 

She poured most of her magic into her brother for the spell was a powerful one. 

Soon his color returned and she kept herself from falling.

Tina and Leta both helped her out of the room while Theseus and Newt checked to see if the counter course worked and they were relieved it had. 

Newt followed his brother out of the room "It worked but he may not wake up until tomorrow." He told Violet. 

She nodded her thanks. 

Flammel offered everyone else additional rooms for the night which they all turned in except Newt who pulled his brother aside to talk. 

Theseus smirked "So you do have a girlfriend?" He asked once they were alone and sat down. 

He saw the way he screamed when Tina was being tortured and after. 

Newt knew that Theseus knew he had tried to get his travel ban revoked and his brother probably guessed the reason now. "We aren't officially together but I do like Tina." 

Theseus was so proud of his little brother but than turned serious "What is it Newt? You know you can tell me anything." 

Newt met his gaze "I want to talk about Violet and the plan against the followers and Grindlewald himself." He told his brother. He waited to see what Theseus had to say.

Theseus sighed, he had known it was something that they would have to talk about sooner or later. “Violet is...very skilled. I haven’t met many aurors who are that skilled in silent spells like that. It honestly gave me a bit more respect for her,” he said.

“No, I meant more like...she was willing to go along with whatever Abernathy was going to ask of her to save us,” Newt said. Theseus scratched the back of his head.

“Yes, she’s brave. I don’t like that she’s willing to sacrifice herself, but I would have done the same thing in her shoes. You can’t really blame her for that.”

“We need to protect her,” Newt said and Theseus could tell that by the look in his eyes that he was dead serious. 

“Oh god, I know that look,” Theseus said, “that’s the look you have when one of your creatures are injured and you’re about to go all mother hen-”

Newt made a face. “Well, we can’t let her think that she’s all alone in this. We’re here to help her.”

“I know, I know.” Theseus grinned and ruffled Newt’s hair which made his brother let out an indigent noise. “Don’t worry I intend to keep her safe and her brother will be up and about soon too. He’s a good man. Between the lot of us we’ll show her she can depend on us.”

“That’s good to know, but what about Grindelwald’s followers now?” Newt asked as he wrestled out of Theseus’s headlock. 

“That’s where things will be getting interesting. The rumor is that Grindelwald is going to have a rally soon. A bunch of his followers will be there. So we’re going to try and intercept him there.” Theseus told him.


	5. Ch.5

It was late when Eric awoke and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him he remembered he was still at Flammel's house in a spare room.

Memories suddenly came back as he saw his sister about to be cursed by Abernathy of all people and he took it to save her life.

But he figured he wouldn't survive the curse and he would of died for his sister. 

He had to know what happened and what was done to save his life. 

He got up and left the room which when he walked out he saw the entire living area was abandoned for the night. 

But than he heard someone nearby "So you are awake we weren't expecting you to wake up until tomorrow."

Eric didn't know who this was but he looked like someone he had just met "Who are you?" He asked. 

Newt smiled "I'm Newt Scamander." 

Eric recognized the last name than "Are you related to Theseus Scamander?" 

Theseus showed himself than "Sorry I couldn't sleep and heard talking. Newt is my little brother." 

Newt just nodded. Eric turned to Newt "Did my sister meet you as well?" 

Newt smiled for he remembered that encounter "Yes Violet actually arrived in London and I was chasing one of my creatures.."

Theseus sighed and shook his head for Newt just gave him a smile than turned back to Eric "I helped her by providing her a place to sleep and some food. She looked exhausted. Of course at first she was on edge thought I was going to attack her but she could somehow tell that she could trust me. Maybe because she might of known my connection to Tina. Than I took her to meet my brother the next day. She really was on a mission to find you."

Eric felt grateful toward the brothers and than realized that Tina had mentioned Newt's name in the report last year but it had slipped his mind. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble but thank you for looking after her." 

Newt turned to Theseus who nodded"Actually can we talk to you Eric?" 

Eric glance between them "Alright what do you want to talk to me about?" He wasn't sure on where this was going. 

They sat down and Eric was offered a drink which he just smirked. 

He liked the brothers already. 

He took a sip of his drink and waited.

At the same time new wizards and witches from the Ministry of Magic arrived in Paris "Alright we are here to warn Theseus about a MACUSA retrieval team looking for a Violet Glass and to give him back up due to Mr.Travers orders." Aaron told the group. 

"Our commander will not be happy for he always clashes with him." Susan spoke up. 

"We don't have a choice but at least the American Aurors can have an advance warning for I don't see how Travers can consider them less than us. He just wants to protect his reputation and don't care if he steps on the Ministry or MACUSA toes in the process." Aaron told them which they all agreed. 

Theseus had been Head Auror for their department for some time and second in line after their boss Mr Travers. 

They were more loyal to Theseus than Travers himself.

The group were to split up to gather information about Grindlewald and his followers while Aaron and his partner Chris track down their commander. 

They made their plan and started their mission.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Eric asked after setting his drink on the bedside table. Newt gave Theseus a sideways look. He silently pleaded his brother to take it easy on Eric who had just come out of a curse. Theseus ignored him.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know it was thanks to Violet we were able to remove your curse. She was determined to go and fight Abernathy alone but we helped her out.”

“Thank you for that, my sister can be quite stubborn at times.” 

“That seems a trait both siblings possess.” 

Eric grimaced but he couldn’t really deny it so he didn’t. 

“Don’t worry, it was an honor to help her. She’s a friend,” Newt quickly added sensing the awkwardness. Theseus pressed on.

“Newt’s right, Violet is a great ally. I’m just curious. I know Violet’s motivation, but what’s driving you?” Theseus watched Eric carefully. 

“To capture Grindelwald and help MACUSA, of course,” Eric replied automatically. Of course that wasn’t his only motivation, “Grindelwald killed my father and so I won’t deny that I have a personal stake in the matter.”

“So revenge...” Theseus nodded. At that same moment Leta strode into the room.

“Theseus, we have visitors,” she said just as Aaron and Chris walked into the room. 

“Hey Mr. Scamander, sorry to interrupt but we have urgent news for you,” Aaron said. Theseus looked surprised to see other aurors from his team. “There is a team from MACUSA coming to intercept Violet Glass and deport her for questioning back to America. We knew you were investigating her on the down low so we wanted to warn you.”

Eric was shocked and glared at Theseus before he got up and went to his sister's room immediately. 

Newt sighed and followed him. 

Theseus nodded "Thank you." 

Aaron smiled a little "Of course commander. Anything else?" 

Theseus sighed "Why are you here in Paris?" He asked. 

Aaron's expression changed "Travers sent us to provide you back up and we have aurors on Grindlewald's trail now." 

Theseus felt a headache coming on and soon he saw Violet in a rage with Eric trying to hold her back. 

Newt told Eric to let her go and he was ready to protect anyone from Violet's wrath. "Unbelievable how could you?" She glanced at Theseus. 

Theseus saw a hint of betrayal in her eyes "I had nothing to do with this Violet I swear." Theseus told her and she saw the truth in his expression which she sighed. 

Eric spoke up "Well Tina is awake now." He pointed at the auror who came to see what was going on. 

"Violet calm down it's the middle of the night." 

Violet felt bad for having to woke her friend up "I'm sorry."

Tina than turned to Theseus "So Ministry of Magic is involved."

Theseus knew that this might happen and he suspect Eric knew as well. "Look Violet left MACUSA without permission right?" 

Violet nodded and Theseus smiled "So I will write to Madame President myself and tell her that Violet had been asked by Tina to come help her find Eric Glass and that she didn't break any of MACUSA's laws."

Violet was shocked and Eric was silent for a few minutes in which Newt spoke up "Theseus is Head Auror at Ministry of Magic and Travers only wants to turn Violet over for his own personal gain while my brother will protect anyone who had become part of his group. He will make sure that she will not be deported."

Violet smiled and Eric walked over to Theseus "I'm sorry."

Violet nodded "I'm sorry as well."

Theseus nodded "It's fine and if we happen to run into MACUSA's retrieval team than we will say that she's under the protection in alliance with the Ministry of Magic. Travers and Madame President won't like it but it's what is best if Violet wants to remain here with us." 

Violet glanced around and saw Jacob had sneaked in while the whole conversation was going on and smiled at him. "I want to stay and help my friends." 

Eric turned to her "Are you sure?" 

She saw that protective look and she met his gaze standing her ground "Yes I'm sure." 

Eric sighed "Very well little sister like I said before you will be under my care as well as Tina's but not only us you got your friends here from the Ministry of Magic as well." 

Violet smiled a little "Newt isn't with the Ministry but he had taken care of me as a friend."

Newt nodded "Yes and since Ministry of Magic has an auror team here.." He glanced at his brother who just nodded in agreement "I say we have more than enough people to help recapture Grindlewald." 

Theseus didn't like this at all for his team was his responsibility yet he couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. "I agree Newt and Aaron, Chris go back to the others and join the investigation than report back if you see any activity."

Aaron spoke up "Yes commander." He grabbed his partner and they left the house than apparated. 

Theseus sat down and got to work on the letter to MACUSA and he thanked his fiancee for everything. 

Leta kissed him than turned to Violet giving her a reassuring smile before turning in again. 

Jacob and Tina both had already turned in as well. Newt sat down across from his brother in thought. 

Eric had decided to go out for a walk for he had a lot on his mind. 

Violet watched her brother go and sat down next to Theseus in silence. 

But Newt could tell from her body language that something was bothering her "What is it Violet?" 

Violet shook her head still silent for she was still processing what just happened and the words MACUSA Retrieval Team bothered her. 

Theseus gave her an encouragement "Whatever you tell us we will keep it between us I promise. " 

She met his gaze than Newt's and sighed "I worry for my brother he seemed different.."

Newt sighed "We talked to your brother but he really didn't open up but he's thankful you saved his life."

Theseus knew that Violet claimed that her and Eric weren't close but they cared about each other. "Eric has a chip on his shoulder I can tell. It’s not because of him being an older sibling either. It must be due to your father." 

Violet sighed "I wish that I can learn what happened." 

Newt could tell that there was something more bothering her "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" 

She shook her head "Not right now but thanks." She got up and was about to turn in when all of the sudden there was an interruption.

"Commander we need help." It was Chris and soon all four of them apparated to a scene where there was a battle going on.

It seemed like some of the British Aurors had come into contact with the new recruits of Grindlewald. 

They dug out their wands and started helping their allies. 

Violet saw Eric wasn't among them and she felt fear rise up in her "Eric!" She yelled hoping to hear his voice. 

Soon the battle subsided and she yelled again "Eric!" She didn't hear a response so she went looking with Newt on her trail. 

Theseus had sent Newt to look after her while he attended to his team for injuries. 

Violet kept looking until she had a wand to her neck "Hello beautiful I missed you." She turned to see who it was and it was the guy she had been promised to by her father. 

He had worked at MACUSA and was a pure blood who was wealthy. His name was Nathaniel Cross and he was head of the Retrieval Team. "Last time I saw you I hexed you for being disrespectful." Violet smiled at the memory. 

She had her wand ready to go.

"Your father isn't here now Violet and it seemed your brother took off on his own. I had led the Retrieval team into a trap and look who showed up like planned."

Violet felt chills. "You traitor what did Grindlewald promise you in order to have your allegiance?" 

Nathaniel smiled "Isn't it obvious."

She wasn't going to be anyone's pawn. "Stupefy." She tried stunning him but he deflected it. 

Newt finally caught up and had his wand raised "Let her go." He had his wand raised to fight. 

Nathanial smirked "So Newt Scamander it's an honor." 

Theseus at that moment saw his team weren't critically injured and went in search of his brother.

At the same time Eric had chased Abernathy from the fight and Eric was ready for a showdown. 

Abernathy just smiled "I knew you would follow me Glass. Grindlewald wants you to join him." 

Eric raised his wand "Never."

Abernathy than heard voices "It seems like you are missing something Eric. Join him and be free of the past for good." 

Eric was tired of this "I will hand you over to MACUSA myself. Petrificus Totalus." Abernathy blocked it with a spell "Protego." Soon a duel started between them and it seemed like everything was going according to plan.

Eric had to grudgingly admit that Abernathy was skilled at sorcery. They were practically at a standstill. 

“I’m going to end you here and then I’m going for Grindelwald, so just hurry up and let me hit you, okay?” Eric smirked as he sent another shot at the dark wizard. Abernathy gave him an amused look.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you, I don’t understand what Grindelwald sees in you anyway,” he spat, but then suddenly Tina hit him with magic from behind and he dropped frozen.

“You looked like you could use a hand, Glass,” Tina said as she gave him a smile.

“Thanks, boss,” Eric said. 

“We have to hurry back to the others, they might be in trouble,” Tina told him. Eric nodded and they both ran back towards the rest of the fight just in time to see Violet being cornered by Nathaniel. Newt had his wand trained on Nathaniel but he gave a look of relief when he saw Tina arrive. Eric saw Nathaniel and a murderous expression crossed his face.

“Cross,” he practically growled, “Get the hell away from my sister. Now.”

“Oh Glass, you still have that chip on your shoulder I see. I guess I would too if everyone knew I was a half-breed too,” Nathaniel sneered back at him. Eric felt an old familiar shame curl in his chest, an echo of his father’s disappointed face skating across his vision. It made his muscles tense up like a coiled viper.

“You asked for it,” Eric bit out as he flung a spell at Nathaniel, “Expelliarmus!” Nathaniel’s wand was knocked from his hand and before he could react Eric rushed forward and tackled him. He punched Nathaniel right in the jaw and it felt good so he kept going. Somehow trying to get rid of the rage Nathaniel’s insult had caused. Eventually Violet cried out and grabbed his arm.

“Eric stop, you’re killing him!” She yelled. Suddenly the fight drained out of him and he looked at Violet in shock. He coiled away from Nathaniel’s huddled form.

“I’m sorry I...lost myself for a moment.” Eric muttered, surprised he was even capable of losing himself as bad as he had. Nathaniel spat blood at Eric and Violet’s feet.

“You’ll both pay for this, I’ll have you Violet whether you like it or not when Grindelwald’s in power,” Nathaniel vowed before he disappeared with the rest of Grindelwald’s retreating followers.

Tina sighed in relief to have the battle finally over. “We have got to get a lead on Grindelwald. His followers are getting way bolder,” she said.

Theseus had showed up than "Is everyone alright?" He asked. 

Violet nodded slightly "Yes thanks to Tina who showed up in time." 

Newt turned to Eric who had distanced himself realized what the secret was Eric had tried to hide. "Eric..." 

Eric than apparated which Violet turned to her friends with an apologetic look and followed him. 

Tina and Newt glanced between each other and Theseus curious "Newt what happened?"

Newt sighed "We have a lot to talk about and I think the siblings will need us more now than ever." 

They all apparated back to Flammel's. 

When they arrived Leta gave Theseus a look of relief and embraced him. 

He apologized to her and they all sat down.

Within minutes Violet had dragged her brother back with her as they appeared outside and entered. 

Eric felt like everyone will see him differently now. "Hey sorry I had to track my brother." Violet told them and Eric sighed.

"Sorry for what had happened back there." 

Newt spoke up "Eric listen we don't judge wizards base on birth or status. We know you are a good person and I want you to know that we won't abandon you or your sister because of it."

Eric glanced to see everyone's expressions even Violet had no clue on why Nathaniel had called him a half blood.

She was real confused and Tina came to her aid by helping her sit down. "I'm sorry about Nathaniel, Violet. I should had been there to watch your back."

Violet turned to her "It's ok Tina everything happened so fast." Tina and Queenie both had known about her past and what her father had tried to do. 

"Thank you Newt." Newt smiled and nodded for he was glad he listened to his brother this time. 

Theseus sighed "Alright so how about we talk about what happened that caused the battle first." 

He turned to Eric and waited. Eric retold the story including his duel against Abernathy and Tina helping him but left out the deal part. "I'm sorry but I don't really want to talk about my past." 

He turned to leave but Violet stopped him "Listen to me Eric you are my brother no matter what you tell us. You stood by me especially today and I will stand by you no matter what. I'm proud you are my big brother but if you don't want to talk about it than it's ok."

Eric embraced her "Thank you Violet. But you had me worried today I thought..." 

Violet knew what he was going to say and embraced him back "I know I thought the same." 

After a moment they separated and she gave him a look of encouragement " Before Eric shares what he wants I have to explain about what happened with me after I went searching for Eric." 

They all got settled waiting for Violet to continue and Jacob brought out coffee and food since everyone needed it.


	6. ch.6

As everyone tried to shake off their latest battle with Grindlewald's followers and Violet encountering someone from her past silence filled the room. 

Jacob had provided the needed food and coffee but Violet could tell everyone was exhausted for it seemed like rest was impossible to come by. 

Eric turned to her "Are you alright?" He asked. 

She was grateful that he had protected her by disarming Nathaniel but she was worried for him for she never saw her brother react that way ever. "I'm fine."

He could read her expression and he could tell that her encounter still bothered her. 

"He will never get near you again I promise and if he does I will make sure I will send another message one he will never forget." He told her which she smiled a little. 

Tina and Newt both had seen the way Eric had reacted when he saw his sister cornered and with a wand to her throat.

Newt turned to Violet "So who was that guy?" 

Everyone was looking at her now and she felt tense as she didn't meet their gazes.

"The guy that I had ran into while looking for Eric following the fight is or I should say was the head of the MACUSA Retrieval Team. His name is Nathaniel Cross and he's from a wealthy pure blood family. I met him when I was at Ilvermorny in my 6th year he was a year ahead of me and he had an interest in me. Eric had already joined MACUSA at this point so I was alone. Anyway he tried to get my attention and my first impression of him was an arrogant jerk who used his family's wealth to make friends and to gain favor with the teachers. I told him to leave me alone and I had a friend who was in my year who I had liked..."

Eric knew of whom she spoke of and gave her a sad smile "He was brave Violet I wished that things hadn't turned out the way they had. I'm so sorry."

Violet nodded slightly "The guy I had a crush on was named Oliver Fraser and he had been someone I immediately became friends with in our first year but my feelings grew for him. I think he felt the same for me but we were both just shy in admitting our feelings. But that night it was after the holiday celebration of Yule and alcohol was somehow involved, Oliver and I were talking and enjoying ourselves than Nathaniel came up to us he seemed to be intoxicated. I told Oliver let's just go and what happened next is something I wish I could forget." 

She wiped her eyes and Eric put a comforting hand on hers and squeezed it.

She gained her composure "Oliver saw that Nathaniel was trying to push himself on me and trying to kiss me. I had pushed him away and told him to leave me alone or else I was going to report him to a teacher. I grabbed Oliver and started walking away but Nathaniel didn't like being told no so he grabbed my arm. So Oliver in response gently pulled me away putting himself in front of me than told Nathaniel to back off and leave me alone. Nathaniel thinking he was superior drew his wand and threatened him by telling him his family were disgraced wizards and witches and that he should not show his face around again or else he will make it personal. Oliver didn't take to that threat and drew his wand. I told Oliver don't do anything stupid for the Cross family had influence and it could be expulsion for him from the school and would bring your family through the mud because it would of happened that way. Oliver lowered his wand and he asked me if I was alright. But Nathaniel laughed telling him I will be his and no one will stand in his way. I don't know why but Nathaniel pointed his wand at me like he was going to use a spell on me. But Oliver reacted so fast and the next thing I knew a duel broke out and than Oliver hit the ground. I ran to him but this time I had my wand drawn at Nathaniel.  
But some kids had been witnessed to the duel by accident told a teacher and I put my wand away when the teacher showed up. Nathaniel told the teacher that Oliver killed himself because he was depressed and he and I came across the body while heading back to our dorms. I told the teacher it wasn't true but Nathaniel got away with murder because his father told everyone I was just in shock and confused of the events that took place. He even covered the fact his son had been intoxicated that night. "

Violet sighed and met everyone's gazes which they were all of shock and disgust. 

Tina than asked "When did you meet Nathaniel again?"

Violet sighed "My father than told me I had been promised to Nathaniel Cross to bring our family into wealth and influence about 4 years ago when I was 17. I just graduated Ilvermorny and wanted to start my journey as an auror. My whole situation about me wanting to be an auror blew up than which he was against of course. I met Nathaniel soon after that at a party his family held in order to announce our engagement which I was forced to attend by my father of course. All of the pure blood families were there in support. Eric wasn't there which I don't' know why but I wished he had been. Well Nathaniel being who he is started bringing up the past and I hexed him for being disrespectful and I left. Than fast forward to last year our father died fighting Grindlewald here in Europe, he had been part of a special team to bring him in and I became an auror recently thanks to Tina's help. Than my encounter with Nathaniel was just in that battle for the first time in 4 years. He betrayed MACUSA to join Grindlewald and the reason was so he can have me as a prize when Grindlewald succeeds in his plan." 

She than went quiet and everyone was digesting the information. 

Theseus than spoke up. 

Violet wondered what he was going to say for she felt a little nervous that he saw her as weak now.

“You’re very brave to tell us about what happened to you.” Theseus told her. “It must have been terrifying in the moment and then to have the same man arranged as your fiance like a slap in the face. I promise that Cross won’t succeed in his schemes concerning you as long as we’re around to help you.”

Tina, Newt and Jacob all nodded with his words and Violet felt a relief wash over her.

“Thank you,” she told them. “I’m never going to be used as a tool by anyone again.” She spared a thought to her father attempting to marry her off like stock and shook her head to send the memory away. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when the whole thing with Oliver happened...I had no idea what really happened.” Eric quietly said. Violet took his hand and squeezed.

“It’s ok. It’s the same for me, I had no idea what you were going through with dad,” she said. 

“I’m going to prove myself so it doesn’t matter.” The look in Eric’s eyes was hard as he said it. It made Violet nervous.

“You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone,” she said. 

Eric just shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

Before the siblings could get into the discussion any further, Tina came forward.

“Nathaniel and the rest of Grindelwald’s followers are going to be back. They’re going to be even angrier after we foiled their trap. We need to think of a way to strike at them first,” she said.  
Violet saw her brother put up that wall again just by his expression and she sighed "Well I think we might need to lure them out. I still want revenge against Abernathy as well as Nathaniel now since he's a new recruit of his." 

Eric glanced out the window "We don't have to find them it seems like Grindlewald is calling his followers. I think we need to make a plan and go see if we can get any details on their plan." 

Theseus and Newt both saw the sign that her brother had pointed out than some of the aurors from Theseus's team showed up. "What is the plan commander?" Aaron asked. 

Theseus was glad that his fellow aurors had survived the last fight "I want you and the others to go on ahead. Keep an eye out for any potiential follower activity rumor has it his followers had grew to even a high number." 

Aaron smiled a little "Yes commander." He left.

Newt turned to his brother "We should split up into teams it does seem like yes he could be calling his followers but it's possible it's a trap or a misdirection. Credence is still out there and it's possible that he will send his followers on finding him now." 

Theseus nodded slightly "Tina and Eric will go as a team, Newt and Violet and I will take Leta. Jacob sorry but you will have to wait here."

Jacob didn't like being left out but he agreed promising he will make something up for them for when they returned.

Eric glanced at Violet "Be careful."

Violet nodded "You too."

She could see the expression of that he was sorry in his eyes and she smiled a little with a slight nod. 

Tina knew Newt would look after her for he was a good wizard. 

They left and Leta hugged Violet and disappeared. 

Theseus turned to Newt "Be careful."

Newt knew that his brother was being overprotective but appreciated deep down "You too."

They all soon left and Jacob got to work in the kitchen to preoccupy his mind. 

Meanwhile Theseus and Leta arrived on one side of the city and they started their search. 

Leta couldn't help but think of her own past as she remembered what Violet said.

Newt told her it wasn't her fault and Theseus knew the truth which he didn't blame her either.

He still wants to marry her because he loves her. Theseus concerned "Are you alright?" 

Leta wanted to put up a front in telling him she was fine but she knew that she couldn't lie to him. "No just remembering..."

Theseus stopped and turned "Leta I love you and no matter what had happened in the past it won't change my feelings for you." 

She leaned in and kissed him. 

Theseus returrned it than turned his mind back on the mission and it wasn't long until they saw some followers they didn't recognize. 

Leta and Theseus both raised their wands and followed.

He hoped that his team that he had sent out were alright for this felt very much like this could be a trap.

At the same time Tina and Eric both had been walking in silence and Eric broke it for he saw a shadow not to far ahead of them. "Did you see that?"

Tina nodded "Yes I think I saw Credence."

Eric had already known about the boy that was they were in Europe in the first place. 

With their wands raised they chased the direction it was headed. 

Tina yelling "Credence." Eric couldn't help but feel as they chased it that something wasn't right.

At the same time Newt and Violet were far from their friends and siblings which Violet didn't like the silence "Newt can I ask you something?" 

Newt turned to her and he could tell that she was a little nervous "You aren't weak Violet you are a strong person. You didn't deserve to go through what you did. Theseus and I respect you for you are a caring person and a gifted witch. I'm happy that you are on our team and that we met. Even Leta respects you and her life had been hard as well. It's not my story to tell though." 

All of the sudden a familiar voice spoke up "Violet it's great to see you again."

She saw who it was "Stupefy." 

Abernathy deflected it. 

He gave her a smirk "It's been awhile and this time you can't escape." 

Vinda had the other side blocked and Newt had his wand ready. 

He placed himself in front of Violet and they were facing their opponent. Violet really want to kill Abernathy to send a message to Grindlewald "What do you want?"

Abernathy smirked "You had all foiled our plans and I think I should a message to those aurors." 

Newt than knocked out Vinda and turned his curse on Abernathy who took the brunt of it.

He didn't have time to shield himself which Newt grabbed Violet's hand to remove her from the situation. 

But Abernathy than summoned his own curse and it broke through Newt's protection he had summoned at the last minute around them. 

They were both knocked out.

Abernathy saw Vinda had recovered "We will send a message to Eric and this one's brother who is a British auror." 

Abernathy summoned his message and sent it out to it's recipients. 

Than Abernathy and Vinda took Violet and Newt as captives. 

Meanwhile Theseus and Leta had ran into Tina and Eric for they all realized they been played.

It had been a spell they were following this whole time.

It was than Theseus and Eric both got their messages from Abernathy. 

Eric concerned opened his and so did Theseus "We have the American Auror Violet Glass and Magizoologist Newt Scamander. If the siblings want to see them alive again than come alone." 

Eric in a rage turned to Theseus "We need to go alone." 

Theseus spoke up than. 

At the same time Violet awoke from the spell trying to get rid of the dizziness "Newt."

She shook him and he opened his eyes.

Once his vision cleared he asked "Are you alright?"

She nodded "I'm fine but we been captured. Your spell didn't reflect Abernathy's which means that was powerful magic."

Before Newt could say anything more a voice spoke from the darkness. "I see that I have guests. I sense great magic in both of you." 

Newt put himself in front of Violet blocking her in case things turn for the worse. 

Violet felt chills all over her and had a real bad feeling kind of like she did that day in MACUSA's prison.

Grindelwald stepped out of the darkness and into the room. Newt’s eyes widened when he saw that Queenie stood beside the dark wizard.

“Hi, Newt and Violet. Nice seeing you again,” Queenie said and that was when they both new that they were in trouble because none of their thoughts would be private. 

They could only hope that their friends came to help them soon.


	7. Ch.7

Newt and Violet both stood before Grindlewald which was no surprise to them but to see Queenie next to him like a first commander of his really hurt Violet's heart. 

She saw Tina and Queenie both as friends and looked up to them.

Violet turned to see Newt's serious expression and it was an expression she didn't remember seeing on him before it almost looked murderous.

Violet knew the story of Grindlewald's capture in New York just a year ago and than he escaped from MACUSA just recently.

But before his disguise as the MACUSA Head Law Enforcement, known as Graves, he murdered those aurors that had trailed him throughout Europe and one of them had been her father.

"Newt..." She really didn't know what to say to calm him.

Queenie spoke up "Violet last time you had shielded your mind from me but I sense an emotional turmoil and you had been unsuccessful as you just tried when I had walked into the room."

Newt glared slightly "Leave her alone, how could you do this Queenie? Tina is heartbroken over your departure and so is Jacob. Come back to us for all he is known for is his deceitful nature." 

Queenie felt her anger grow "You know nothing Newt and what you had done to my sister, you had hurt her within a year of seeing you."

Newt sighed "It was a misunderstanding all of it and she knows now. I'm trying to make it up to her." 

Violet put her hand on her friend's shoulder "Queenie.." 

Grindlewald interrupted "I would hate to waste pure blood by killing you both so I think I will make this an opportunity and join me. I can make your deepest desires come true and we will make the world a place where our kind doesnt' have to hide."

Violet laughed a little "You speak of domination of our kind and I am sorry but I reject your offer. You murderer."

She glared at him for if she was going to die than she will face him without having any regrets.

Newt glanced at Queenie silenting telling her with his mind "Help us."

Than turned to Grindlewald "You will have to kill me for I will never join you."

Queenie felt conflicted for she didn't want to see them hurt or killed and Grindlewald than attacked Newt. 

Violet rushed to his side wishing that she had her wand "Newt!" 

She helped him up slightly and he gave her a look saying that he was alright but she knew he was hiding the pain to keep her from worrying. "Queenie please." Violet pleaded. 

Grindlewald turned to Queenie "Separate them and than grab an object each and lay the trap. Tell the aurors that if they don't hurry they will witness their deaths and make sure the two come alone." 

Queenie nodded as he took his leave. 

Abernathy grabbed Violet which she at first fought back but he hexed her and threw her into the other room. 

He grabbed her mother's necklace than slammed the door making sure it was locked. 

He than grabbed Newt's watch that his own brother gave to him years ago as a gift. 

Than locked his room and Newt knew he would have to find a way out for both of them or else all of their lives were in danger. 

He looked down to see Pickett which he smiled. 

He would wait a little bit than break himself and Violet out.

They had to warn their siblings. 

Meanwhile Queenie had sent a sign and as Theseus and Eric were both trying to figure out how to get their siblings back they saw the sign.

Eric immediately left with Theseus, Leta and Tina following him thinking that it could be another trap. 

When they got to the spot with their wands raised Theseus noticed a note with two objects attached. 

He bent down and grabbed the note and the watch "I gave this watch to Newt as a gift when we were kids."

Eric felt his heart drop and anger rise in him as he grabbed the necklace off the ground "That necklace was our mother's she gave it to Violet before she died." 

Tina was disappointed for she had hoped that she would of seen Queenie again. "What does the note say?" 

Thesus sighed "Grindlewald wants Eric and myself to come alone to try to rescue our siblings. Also there is a proposal of an exchange Eric to join him for his sister's life."

Eric spoke up "We have to go alone." 

Theseus shook his head "No Leta warn my team that we are going to need everyone for this mission and you both are coming as well. We are going to use this opportunity to try to bring down Grindlewald and his followers."

Leta left to go warn the team and after she returned she told Theseus the team was in place and they all left to go to Grindlewald's location.

Once they arrived not far from where the dark wizard and his followers were Eric and Theseus thought it best to look like it was just them so he didn't suspect anything different

. Eric just hoped that Queenie wouldn't pick up their plan even though he had casted Occulmency but he had never been good with that spell and hoped it worked. 

Theseus thought the same as they both slowly put their plan into action.

“Alright, we’re here. Alone. Now hand over Newt and Violet!” Theseus called out. Nothing happened and just when Eric was about to double check the note and see if they had the wrong place, Queenie stepped out of the darkness with Grindelwald.

“Well?” Grindelwald asked looking toward Queenie. She shook her head.

“They’ve blocked their minds from me,” she answered. Grindelwald watched both Theseus and Eric with narrowed eyes.

“I would expect nothing less from such talented wizards, but keep in mind any interference from outside forces and your siblings will suffer.” Grindelwald said. 

“Look, what do you want to set them free? We’re here like you wanted, so now talk,” Eric prodded, he didn’t like how Grindelwald was looking at them.

Meanwhile, Newt was busy having Pickett pick the lock to his cuffs so he could free Violet. Violet sighed.

“Newt, I think we’ve completely lost Queenie...” She didn’t want to say it, she didn’t want to give up on their friend, but it was clear how far Queenie was willing to go to get her way and how she was willing to hurt her friends to get there.

“I hate to agree with you, but I’m starting to think the same thing. I don’t know how to make Tina and Jacob see it...for now let’s just focus on getting out of here,” he said just as the cuffs fell from his wrists. He rushed Pickett to Violet’s cuffs and set him to work while Newt searched for a set of wands for them to use. Abernathy was just outside and they had to be stealthy.

Grindlewald knew what he wanted "I told you Eric I want you to join me." 

Eric glanced slightly at Theseus and he saw a slight sign.

But before he could do anything he saw a shadow moving at first he thought it was his imagination. 

He knew that he was sleep deprived but than when he saw another shadow he knew that it was possibly their siblings or more followers.

He had to buy time "Grindlewald I have a proposition for you I will come to your side but I must have proof that my sister and Newt both are unharmed and returned to us."

Theseus glanced at him wondering what was going through his head and when he gave Theseus a gesture of a potential target, a target where their siblings were being held. 

Theseus glanced at Leta and Tina who were behind a powerful shield spell and they slowly starting making their way to the location.

Meanwhile Newt had found their wands that had been hidden and he grabbed his than gave Violet hers. "I'm glad that you had a bowtruckle with you." She told him. 

Newt smiled a little "His name is Pickett."

Violet turned to Pickett and thanked him. 

Than turned back to Newt which he whispered "I will go first and if Abernathy or anyone else who is on his side is waiting for us I will handle it. You watch our backs."

Violet nodded as Newt did Alohomora and the door opened. 

Abernathy was ready to strike but Newt did Expelliarmius than Violet used Petrificus Totalus and he hit the floor frozen.

They made their way through the halls until they came across Tina and Leta who had successfully entered the area.

Newt apologized for almost cursing them and Tina smiled "Thank goodness we found you both. Are you alright?"

Violet wondered if Newt would tell her about being attacked but she doubt it since he acted like he was fine with her. "We are but how did you find us?"

Leta spoke up "We must hurry and leave. We were given directions and your brothers are outside." 

Violet felt her heart skip a beat "We must warn them it's a trap." They all apparted and once they were outside Violet saw them. 

She than felt something nearby but when she turned nothing was there. 

But a word kept repeating inside of her head but it wasn't her own thought "Danger." 

It was unnerving and she met her brother's gaze which Theseus saw they were both safe. "Attack!" 

Theseus and Eric attacked Queenie and Grindlewald.

Soon a war started between the followers and the aurors.

Newt and Violet jumped in to fight as well. 

All of the sudden Violet was grabbed by Nathaniel and had his wand on her. "Half blood."

Eric saw his sister in trouble and raised his wand "Let her go."

Violet didn't like this at all and soon she saw something out of the corner of her eye. 

She couldn't believe it for she thought she was hallucinating.

It was a familiar figure but this person had been dead for years. "It can't be you..." She thought as she felt emotions starting to overcome her. 

She than noticed it was pointing at her wand and disappeared. 

She closed her eyes and summoned a powerful spell knocking him back and he hit the ground hard. 

Eric shocked by the power of the spell that was unleashed "Violet." 

He steadied her and he heard her whisper "It can't be him." Than she passed out.

Eric saw Theseus and the others come nearby which Tina spoke up "Queenie and Grindlewald escaped along with Vinda and Abernathy. The newer recruits are dead and we lost some of our team as well."

Tina concerned "I will take her Eric. She displayed a powerful magic behind that spell and needs rest." 

Tina took her back to Flammel's to rest. 

Theseus didn't like the look on Eric's face and figured that he will have to keep a close eye on him later.

Eric turned to bring Cross with them to interrogate but he slipped away like a snake again. "Damn you." Eric swore under his breath. 

The next time he will just kill him and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

They all returned to Flammel's to rest and Eric checked on Violet returning the necklace to her. 

He placed it by her bed. She was still passed out for he never seen her display that kind of power in a very long time. 

The first time was pure accident and that was when she was just discovering her magic. 

She had been 10 years old than just a year prior of starting Illvermorny. 

Whatever triggered it this time he would have to find out.

He left the room and went to his own room exhausted.

Leta and Tina talked with the Scamander brothers for a few minutes.

Jacob had left them a snack and had already turned in before their return. 

They ate than turned in. 

Theseus saw something was wrong with Newt "We need to talk and don't try hiding it from me either little brother. I can see you are in pain. Now sit down and while I treat you tell me what happened." He gave his brother the look which Newt sighed giving in.

Newt shrugged off his overcoat and rolled up his sleeves to reveal his rubbed raw wrists. Theseus did a good job of not showing how angry this made him and went to work cleaning the wound, cursing Grindelwald silently. 

“Violet’s power is strong even for a pure blood,” Newt said. Theseus knew he was right. He finished putting salve on his brother’s wrists and then wrapped them with bandage before he spoke.

“Yes, there’s definitely something there. I wonder if even Violet knows,” he said and Newt could already tell he was going to follow that thread to the end. It was a moment before they spoke again. Newt flexed his hands testing Theseus’s work before putting his overcoat back on. Being an auror, of course it was perfect.

Newt fidgeted, “Thanks.”

Meanwhile, Violet came to with Tina and Leta watching over her. 

“Are you alright?” Tina asked.

Violet could tell her friends were worried and she didn't want them to think that she was losing her mind.

So she kept the part about possibly seeing someone who was dead and the word danger that came to her before hand to herself for now. "I'm fine." She told them. 

Tina glanced at her wrists and did a healing spell over them.

Violet smiled "Thanks. No offence I appreciate you watching over me but I'm fine really and I'm tired so can we talk in the morning?" 

Leta could tell how tired she looked "Sure just rest up Violet and know this if there is something bothering you, you can tell one of us or all of us. We will never push you away."

Violet didn't answer as she lie there awake and heard them leave her room.

She sighed and turned her attention to the window as the moonlight came in through it"It's all part of my imagination." She whispered as sleep finally claim her again. 

Leta and Tina approached the boys "Violet is sleeping now. I healed her wrists." Tina told them. 

Theseus glanced at his brother "Thanks and Newt had the same injuries and I just treated him. So how did you you two get out Newt?" He asked. 

Newt smiled and pointed at Pickett which Tina just smiled at the little creature. "Well done."

Newt turned to Tina "Are you alright?" 

She nodded "I'm fine and I'm glad you are too. Now come on you need to rest Newt."

She gave a look of thanks to Theseus who nodded with a smile on his face. 

She led Newt to his room.

Leta saw Theseus was going into work mode and she sighed. "Theseus come on you need to rest I know you been through a lot today and you need to sleep otherwise you will be regretting it later." 

Theseus didn't want to sleep for he lost some members of his team and he had to yet finish that letter to MACUSA and Travers. "I will sleep once I finish these letters." He promised.

Leta knew that this was the only way she kissed him goodnight

. Theseus finished the important letter than wrote the ones for his fallen auror's families. He sent out the owls and than turned in finally.


	8. Ch.8

Violet awoke from a nightmare and she felt her heart pounding.

She turned her attention toward the window and the moonlight was no longer shinning in which indicated it was real late. 

She didn't know what triggered that nightmare rather it was because of recent events or the past or the combination of both. 

She sighed and got up which she quietly left her room. 

She hoped everyone was still sleeping and hoped that her presence wouldn't be detected for she was not in the mood for trying to explain why she was up. 

She cast a silent spell as she moved into the kitchen which she saw some tea bags sitting there on the counter which she decided to make some tea. 

While she waited she tried to preoccupy her mind but it seemed like she was haunted by that nightmare.

The tea was ready and as she drank the warm tea she felt the tension slowly slip away.

She was in deep thought that she didn't hear someone come in "Hey Violet you are up early." 

She jumped a little "Jacob sorry I didn't hear you." 

Jacob gave her a concern look "Are you alright?" She gave him a smile "I'm fine and I will get out of your way."

She realized it was morning already which it didn't seem like she had been sitting there that long.

She heard Jacob say that breakfast will be ready soon and she nodded her thanks. 

She stepped outside to enjoy the morning sun and it wasn't long until she heard someone walk up to her "Violet good morning."

She opened her eyes and turned to see Theseus with a concerned look on his face.

"Morning Theseus." She gave him a smile.

Theseus had just missed her encounter with Jacob but Jacob told him that he was worried about her. 

Theseus stepped in to try to help out his new found partner whom he respected after all they had been through and what she had revealed. 

Violet turned her attention back to the sky hoping to forget everything "Is there something you wish to talk about?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

Theseus sighed "Violet I'm worried about you but not just me, Jacob said something was wrong when you talked to him."

Violet didn't say anything for she was trying to block the images that came across her mind. 

Theseus didn't want to push the situation "If you want to talk about it I will listen Violet or if you wish to talk to your brother or everyone we are here for you."

Violet thought it over for a few minutes then turned to Theseus.

She trusted him the moment they fought together and he honestly cared enough to tell Madame President and Ministry of Magic to leave her alone. "I will tell you."

But before Theseus could say anything more Jacob told them breakfast was ready and they went inside to join the others. 

Eric concerned "Violet are you alright?" 

Violet shook her head "No I have something to tell you all." 

Eric sat down next to sister to give her support "Take your time." She took his hand and squeezed it in thanks. 

She glanced around at her friends who all were concerned for her. 

She met Theseus's gaze "Thank you for coming to check on me." 

Theseus "You are welcome."

Violet took a deep breath "I know all of you had been worried about me since yesterday and I'm sorry for worrying you."

Theseus and the others remembered what had happened yesterday which Newt met his brother's gaze who nodded. 

They will have to talk to Violet about that moment she threw Nathaniel back. 

Eric gave some encouragement "Whatever it is Violet we are here for you."

Violet knew that and she was glad but what her nightmare showed her it scared her. "I had a terrible nightmare last night and it still bothers me." 

Eric could tell that she was shaken up a little and embraced her.

She felt safe at that moment that her big brother was there for her. 

She pulled away and Theseus spoke up.

“You can tell us what you saw in the nightmare. It obviously disturbed you, but maybe talking it out will help you feel better,” Theseus said.

Violet sighed. She knew he had a point. “The nightmare I had was about the past...it was back when I was just learning to use my magic.” She began. 

“I hadn’t started at Illvermorny yet, but my father had begun to instruct me in certain spells to get ahead. He let me browse the Glass library—our family has collected many rare grimoires—and I was always looking through them and trying spells.”

“Violet,” Eric started, looking alarmed. She could tell he knew where this was going and was nervous for her. Violet just shook her head, she knew he wanted to protect her but she had to get this off her chest. Eric reluctantly stopped talking and nodded for her to continue.

“Well, I was a quick study and of course I wanted to show off for my friends on what I could do. So one day I snuck a grimoire out of the library during a party my family was hosting. I tried a spell on one of the other family’s children...a boy my age.” 

At this point, Violet paused with her lips drawn into a thin line.

She thought back to the figure she had seen back on the battlefield that she had thought was long dead. “Well, something went terribly wrong with the spell and my power exploded just like it did yesterday...and the boy ended up dead.”

Eric expression changed "Father had no right to teach you early Violet." 

Violet remembered that her brother and her father went at it right after the incident and she had feared the consequences but her brother protected her back then. 

Also her father didn't want his reputation tarnished at MACUSA. But it was in the past now.

Violet sighed "There is more to the nightmare the images changed from the past to something more disturbing almost like a prediction..."

Eric curious spoke up first "What was it?"

Violet didn't really want to talk about it but like Theseus said it would help make her feel better. "The images I saw were blurry I'm not sure on who it represents but the theme was death. I mean like I'm standing in this room and there are blurry faces around me and death is shown." 

Newt concerned "Have you had visions or dreams like this before?"

Violet thought about it and remembered seeing someone she knew was dead. "I might sound crazy but yesterday I saw someone I know who is dead and had been for sometime now. It was the moment that Eric confronted Nathaniel. "

Eric sighed "Before you tell us anymore I think I better give some insight into why you see what you see." 

Violet turned to her brother a little afraid "What do you mean?"

Eric grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuring her "You aren't losing your mind and you aren't going bad Violet if that was even a thought in your mind." 

Violet smiled feeling a weight being lifted "So what is it?" 

Eric turned to their friends "You have those dreams and see what you see like the dead for a moment because of our mother Victoria."

Violet shocked "Mom?"

Eric nodded "She was a gifted witch, in fact, she came from a pureblood bloodline herself. Dad and mom would have conversations about the topic and she had worked as a healer at the hospital before she contracted dragon pox. "

Violet smiled a little "I remember her being a healer. It is one of the few memories I have."

Eric pulled his sister close "I'm sorry I didn't mean.." 

She shook her head "It's ok. She died when I was 9 years old just a year before I started discovering my magic."

She told them which all of them gave the siblings their condolences.

She turned to her brother "Tell me the rest."

Eric nodded "She saw things in dreams and dead people but it didn't happen often and it seems little sister that you inherited that power. Her necklace in fact held a spell to help her control it."

Violet didn't really know what to think and everyone sat there digesting the information. 

After a few minutes, Eric asked: "Was it Oliver you saw yesterday?" 

Violet shook her head for when that subject about Oliver and his death that night 5 years ago at Illvermorny had been revealed to her friends had opened up old wounds. 

Queenie had been right with her not being able to protect her mind during that encounter. 

She was emotionally vulnerable and hadn't told anyone. "No I had a warning of danger before the fight broke out and the figure I saw out of the corner of my eye when the confrontation happened between you and Nathaniel was dad. He pointed at my wand and I summoned Stupefy after that. I passed out after that than woke up here."

Eric didn't say anything he gave his sister a hug then got up and left the room. 

He knew what he had to do and once he was outside he left.

Violet sighed and followed him. 

Newt followed her in concern which when she got outside she saw Eric wasn't there. "Eric!" She yelled. 

Newt ran out and yelled "Violet." 

He saw Violet take off and he quickly alerted Theseus, Leta, and Tina, before following her. 

Violet felt something wasn't right and raised her wand as she continued searching for her brother. 

"Hello, Violet I have a proposition for you."

Violet cast Lumos in the alleyway and before her stood Abernathy.

She raised her wand ready to fight. "What do you want?" She asked.

Soon her friends appear and turned her gaze back on Abernathy who smirked. "I didn't come alone and I have a proposition for you concerning your brother."

She disarmed Abernathy and saw they were surrounded by Grindlewald's followers. 

Theseus attacked and soon the fight broke out.

Violet worried for her brother fought through looking for him but no luck. 

Once the followers were taken care of Violet turned to Theseus "We need a plan to find him. I think he went after Nathaniel or even Grindlewald himself and could be walking right into Grindlewald's trap."

Theseus saw how her brother acted yesterday and nodded for he had a feeling that he should have kept an eye on him. 

Abernathy spoke up with a smile on his face "You better hurry. One life for another." 

He left then and Tina spoke up "What is the plan?" She asked.

We need to split up if we’re going to find Eric, Violet and I will head for Eric and Tina you and Newt can hold off the followers with the others,” Theseus said.

“Right, we can do this,” Tina nodded as she took out a follower with a wave of her wand. Newt seemed reluctant to use magic against others since he wasn’t trained as an Auror, but even he knew he would have to get his hands dirty if he wanted to protect his friends.

“You can count on us,” Newt said. Violet smiled at all her friends.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Are you ready, Violet?” Theseus asked. Violet nodded and the two of them began pushing through the crowds of followers to search for Eric.

“I’m sure Eric is thinking this is his last stand, I’m scared he is going to do something reckless,” Violet said just as she knocked a follower to the floor with her magic. Theseus was back to back with her and he dropped another follower who was charging at them wildly.

“We’ll stop him, you have to trust in yourself,” Theseus insisted. Violet wished she could be as confident in herself as Theseus seemed to be in her. She knew she would find her brother in dire straits. She just hoped she wouldn’t be too late.


	9. ch.9

The fight against Grindlewald's followers all over the area were keeping the aurors busy. 

Violet and Theseus were still fighting off followers as they continued their search for her brother. 

She didn't know or understand what had got into her brother all of the sudden but it was worrying. 

"Eric!" She yelled as she kept searching even though she was beginning to feel tired. 

She just hope the nightmare she had last night wasn't about him. "Theseus I think this is a diversion. We need a definitive area to search for him and not keep running around Paris blind and we are wide open." 

Theseus nodded slightly "I think we need to regroup and make a definitive plan."

Violet didn't want to wait but they had no choice if they kept going around the city blind it could cost everyone their lives if they made one mistake. 

They turned and sought out Newt, Tina and Leta who were finishing off their battle.

As well of the remaining survivors of Theseus's auror team joined. Newt asked "Did you find him?" 

Violet shook her head "No and I think and your brother agrees we need to come up with a definitive plan to find Eric and our top priority Grindlewald." 

Tina sighed "You are right aurors should have a plan and we had been blind in our pursuit." 

They headed back to Flammel's to make a plan. 

Once they arrived Jacob offered them coffee which Violet needed to boost her energy.

Leta glanced at Violet "We will find him Violet." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"If only we had a location that would help all of us put an end to this." Tina really want to see Queenie again and she knew Jacob did to.

Newt than thought of something "Maybe we will have to make Queenie come to us and make a connection with Tina. Queenie knows that Tina and Jacob both want to see her and if we can use that than we follow them and it will lead us to Grindlewald." 

Violet turned to Theseus which his brother thought it over "Well there had been a rumor of him making an assembly of his followers somewhere in the city."

Tina sighed "I don't think Queenie would take the bait and even if we shielded our minds she will still suspect something and might loose both Grindlewald and her."

There was some silence that followed for everyone was in thought of how they can make a plan that worked.

Leta spoke up "Well my family tree is still connected and that might give us a clue."

Tina turned to her "Credence is also still out there. He must be found." 

Violet sighed "I think we need to split up and I think we need to try Queenie or rather I lure out Nathaniel to make them reveal where Eric is and of course Grindlewald." 

Tina gave her a concern look "I don't think you should be near Nathaniel Violet."

Violet smirked "Oh I won't be alone and I think if we lure out both of them to us than there might be a better chance of learning on what their plan is."

Theseus spoke up "How would you get them to tell us if we are successful?" 

Newt smiled thinking what Violet was thinking "Truth serum." 

Theseus glanced at his brother "You don't...?"

Newt put his hands up in defense "It's only for emergencies and I agree with Violet. Plus we need to get to work if we are going to put our plan into action." 

Theseus smiled a little for he was proud and surprised on how his brother had changed over the years "Alright Tina and Violet will be a team to lure out Queenie and Nathaniel while Newt and I will be back up to protect them as well as help with the ambush and the auror team and Leta will be waiting as our plan B just in case."

Violet glanced at Jacob "Actually I think we should involve Jacob this time and don't worry Tina and I will look after him but Queenie responds best to him." 

Theseus nodded though he hoped that this plan won't blow up in their faces. 

Tina had sent a sign to Queenie and all of them left to get into position for the ambush. 

Violet, Tina and Jacob both arrived and they didn't tell Jacob the plan because he couldn't shield his mind like the girls could and he had told them that he didn't want to know everything.

Tina yelled "Queenie I'm here to talk to you." 

Theseus and the others were waiting in the shadows as the tension built up around them hoping she and Nathaniel both showed up.

Also if any other followers decided to show up they were ready for them as well.

Meanwhile Eric was far from everyone doing surveillance and it wasn't long until he heard someone speaking "Grindelwald is almost ready to put his plan into motion." It was Abernathy and Vinda was with him.

He cast a silent spell and decided to follow them in hoping to learn more. 

He was doing this for his sister and for their father despite their differences they had and in his mind that was all that mattered.

Eric was shocked when the two followers led him straight to none other than Grindelwald himself. Eric ducked into the shadows to avoid being seen. 

“You called for us, sir?” Abernathy asked. 

“Yes, I have received a troubling report of some enemies appearing in the area. I need you to take care that they do not disrupt my plans this evening. The rally must not be stopped,” Grindelwald told them. Eric narrowed his eyes, so there was going to be a rally? 

“Yes, leave the nuisances to us,” Vinda smirked.

Queenie fidgeted at her spot next to Grindelwald. “I’m not feeling well. I’m going to go lay down.” She told them before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Tina and Violet stood out in the open waiting for some sign that Queenie had heard them. Suddenly a figure appeared and walked out to them. Violet tensed, it was Nathaniel and he was smirking.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep away from me, Violet. After all, we’ve got something special between us.”

“In your dreams, creep,” Violet growled, raising her wand in case Nathaniel attacked.

“Now, now, no need to get worked up, what brings you here if it’s not my winning charms?” 

“We called for Queenie, isn’t it obvious?” Tina spoke up. Nathaniel barely spared her a glance as he was busy watching Violet. It made her skin crawl.

“Give it up, Goldstein, your sister is Grindelwald’s property now. She got the brains in the family and chose the winning side,” he shot back. Tina grit her teeth and just as she was about to hit him with a spell, Nathaniel suddenly froze and dropped to the ground. Queenie stood behind him with her wand raised. She looked just as shocked as they were to see her.

“What are you guys doing here? Grindelwald is sending people after you!” Queenie hissed at them. Tina stumbled forward toward her sister.

“Queenie, please...you have to stop this. I’m sorry about everything I said, and not approving of your relationship with Jacob. Please just come back to us,” Tina pleaded.

Just as Queenie's warning came right in time for Abernathy and Vinda appeared. 

Violet signaled the others as she apparated Nathaniel in the confusion and Newt had followed hexing him with a restraint spell.

Once they were at the so called safe house for they didn't want to give away Flammel's location. 

Violet really hoped this worked "How long until you get the Truth Serum to work?" 

Newt went down to his case and within a few minutes brought it up holding it in his hand.

He gave her a concern look "Are you sure about this?" 

She nodded "Yes we have to try Newt for everything is at stake." 

She slapped Nathaniel across the face "Wake up."

Nathaniel started to come to "Ow I have to say that this is not what I had in mind."

Violet sighed "Just shut up for a moment and if you keep looking at me like that I will have fun torturing you for I owe you some pain."

He saw the pain in her eyes "Oh I see this is about him..."

She didn't deny it "You know I should had my revenge a long time ago but no matter for this will at least be fun to see you break."

Nathaniel laughed "I won't break Violet in case you remember we had training on situations like this." 

Violet glanced at Newt with a smirk "Who said anything about torture." 

Nathaniel glanced between them "You are wasting your time." 

At that moment Tina, Jacob, Theseus and Leta returned and Violet nodded slightly at them. 

Theseus sighed "I'm sorry you two." He told Tina and Jacob. 

Tina walked closer "Nathaniel you will tell us what we need to know." 

Nathaniel smirked "So your useless plan didn't work."

Theseus hexed him and Nathaniel felt it "Tell us or in case you forgot we aurors know how to get intel out of enemies." 

Nathaniel caught his breath "You all are nothing and when Grindlewald is in power the world you know will change and all of you won't live to see it."

Violet grabbed the vile from Newt and smirked "I think you failed potions didn't you Cross so let me tell you what this is. This is a special potion which I believe isn't brewed except by potion masters and luckily for me my friend has this." 

Nathaniel glared at her "Nice try even I can tell that's Truth Serum." 

She smiled "Our potions professor would be proud but tell me something first. Why did you kill Oliver Fraser during my 6th year?" 

Nathaniel knew he was right earlier "I never meant to kill him I swear. It was an accident."

Violet felt anger rise up and Tina put her hand on her which she took a deep breath. "You lied that night all because of your father and your reputation. Things could of been different."

Nathaniel sighed "No spell can bring back the dead Violet so if I would had told the truth than the outcome would of been the same. But to give you a piece of mind I did tell the headmaster what truly happened and he did punish me after but I protected you by telling him you weren't involved directly."

Violet glared "That doesn't make me feel better at all. You should of been tried in front of the MACUSA court back than. But no matter because I will see you locked up at MACUSA traitor." 

Theseus spoke up "Last chance tell us Grindelwald's plan." 

Nathaniel broke free of the restraint and was ready to use his wand by Violet was quicker and disarmed him than summoned a stronger restraint "Nice try." 

She opened his mouth and poured some truth serum down his throat making him swallow "You can't lie now Cross. What is Grindelwald's plan? Where is my brother?" She demanded. 

Meanwhile Eric had kept his location waiting and planning his next move. 

Eric knew now was his chance to avenge his father and protect his sister. Abernathy and Vinda had left the room and by some stroke of luck even Queenie was gone. Now Eric could stop wasting concentration on protecting his thoughts from being read by the legilimens. Eric took a deep breath, and steadied his shaking hands. He was about to attack the dark wizard himself. Eric shot from the shadows with his wand drawn.

“Confringo!” Eric shouted and a blast of fire exploded toward Grindelwald. The desk the man was sitting at exploded in a shower of oak and fire. The smoke was thick now and made it hard to see, but Eric readied his wand for another attack.   
His eyes searched the area but there was no movement, and he began to wonder if it really had been that easy to kill Grindelwald. Suddenly there was a chuckle in his left ear. Eric spun around to see Grindelwald standing behind him without a scratch. “Confin-!” Eric was cut off as Grindelwald waved his wand and suddenly his throat was constricted. 

“You’ll not get me twice, boy.” Eric fell to his knees and clawed at his throat desperately trying to breathe. “Now I’m sure you can help me in better ways, Eric. You will just need a little...push.” Another wave of his wand and Eric’s body jerked and something seemed to change in his eyes. His face went blank and he stopped struggling. “Good boy, now go help the others take care of the pests...you know where they’re hiding don’t you?” Grindelwald dropped the spell keeping Eric from breathing and he gasped.

“Y-Yes sir,” he said.

“Destroy them. My plans must not be compromised,” Grindelwald said. Eric nodded and picked up his wand that he had somehow lost during the exchange. He walked off towards the safe house under Grindelwald’s control.

Meanwhile, back at the safe house, Nathaniel gave Violet a confused look.

“Where is your brother?” He repeated the question she had asked, “How the hell would I know?”

Violet slapped him across the face. “Don’t play dumb with me, he would only have revenge on his mind at this point and there’s no where else where he would go.”

Nathaniel spat blood onto the floor, “Well I haven’t seen him and believe me I would love to knock the piss out of him if I had the chance!” he growled. Violet hesitated. She hated Nathaniel but she couldn’t see a lie in his expression.

All of the sudden the wall exploded and Violet stood there in shock "Eric what.." He attacked her and she hit the wall.

Theseus and Tina who were thrown when the wall exploded regain their balance and both attacked Eric in response. 

Leta had ran over to check on Violet which Newt healed her wounds. 

Nathaniel knew something was wrong "He's under the Imperius Curse set me free and I will help you."

Violet met his gaze for all of the past pain and that day that still haunted her wishing she could of done something different she only hoped that she could trust him. "One one condition you stop trying to make me yours and respect me as a fellow auror and the person I am. Promise me and I will set you free." She told him dead serious.

Nathaniel sighed for they didn't have any time to argue the matter "I promise now set me free."

She undid the restraint and Nathaniel stood up summoning a powerful spell knocking Eric back.

He rushed outside and Eric felt anger rise up "Cross get away from my sister." A duel broke out and Violet knew where this was going.

She ran toward the scene and once the connection broke temporary she stood right in front of her brother wand ready. "If you want to hurt our friends and Cross than you will have to duel me. Let's see how much of Grindelwald's hold has over you brother."

Eric felt his hand shake for he would never harm his sister but something was conflicting with that feeling almost like he had no control.

"You are stronger than the dark wizard brother, you are my only family left and I will rather die than see you brought to harm by me or those I care about. I love you and you don't have to prove yourself to me." 

Eric summoned a spell ready to attack. 

She had tears in her eyes and was quicker"Expelliarmius." 

She disarmed him and than she restrained him.

She saw that he was fighting it but she wasn't going to stop until she had her brother back. 

She walked over wand ready and at that moment hugged him. "Come back Eric fight it. You are stronger than you ever know and you can fight this."

Eric felt himself torn than he came to right as Nathaniel knocked him out with a charm. 

"Will he be alright?" She asked him.

"Relax I just put him to sleep and I really do hope that you can forgive me one day Violet. I do have this to tell you Grindelwald is getting ready to hold an assembly as you might suspect. But be wary for he desires power and he seeks those with pure blood whom are powerful."

Violet nodded slightly "Thank you."

Theseus spoke up "How can we trust you?" 

Nathaniel turned to them than to Violet "That is for you to decide." He left than. 

Newt and Theseus both summoned a spell and carefully placed him inside a room. 

The wall had been fixed thanks to Tina and Violet sat down to watch over her brother.

All of them were exhausted and while Violet watched over Eric. 

The others sat down in the small living area. 

Tina spoke up "I worry for Violet what if that warning was for her? What if Grindelwald wants her and what if her brother is the connection to do that?" She was sure the others probably had the same thought.

I hate to say it, but I think you’re on to something,” Theseus said. “Grindelwald is doing anything” to get to Violet including using Eric.”

“That’s...terrible,” Newt said, looking clearly upset at the notion. Theseus gave him a sympathetic look.

“Don’t worry, little brother, we’ll protect her,” he told Newt with a grin. Newt skillfully dodged the hand about to ruffle his hair.

“I’m not worried,” Newt lied. Tina smiled and took his hand and squeezed, Newt returned the gesture somewhat shyly. Theseus took his exit to give them some privacy. He went into the room with Violet and Eric. She sat holding her brother’s hand as he slept restlessly. 

“How is he doing?” Theseus asked.

“Fine for now,” she answered turning in his direction. Theseus took a seat as well.

“Violet...how are you doing?”

Violet looked away. “I’m fine.”

“We think Grindelwald is doing this to get to you, because of your pureblood,” Theseus told her, “You’ll need to be careful and rely on us more. We will protect you, Violet.”

Violet knew that and she already relied on them "I already rely on you guys and I'm thankful that you are my friends. It's just.." She sighed and Theseus knew that she would want to continue this conversation.

"How about we finish this out of the room so we don't disturb your brother?"

She didn't want to leave him but she got up and he followed her out. 

Tina saw her "Are you alright?" She nodded slightly.

Newt read her body language "There is something on your mind. You can tell us if you want."

Violet sat down "I don't know if that is Grindelwald's plan to use me, the only way that he would know my strength if he had been told about it and I still am dealing with the news that Eric dropped on me about my mom and inheriting her power. On top of that I think Queenie had read my mind that day Newt and I were captured because I was emotionally vulnerable and I think that jeopardize us." 

Tina spoke up "Listen what happened with my sister that day and what followed is not your fault so you will have to let go of that self guilt."

Violet smiled a little "Thanks but there is something I don't understand why did Grindelwald used the Imperius Curse on my brother and not just convince him to join him since supposedly that had been his plan?" 

Theseus spoke up "Queenie warned us about his followers which we can tell that she is torn between her decision and trying to help us so that is something to consider. But it's hard to say maybe he wants both of you, your brother has a broken past it seemed from the way he's been acting and the promise of a future of letting that past go could make him a target just as much as you. But either way you two are powerful and can resist him from what we saw. Also you have us so the plan won't succeed if we can help it."

Violet smiled than her expression changed as she thought about her brother"Only people with strong wills can resist an unforgivable curse like the Imperius and he seemed like he did."

Tina reassured her "He's strong Violet and your bond proved it today. Now I think all of us should try to get some rest."

Violet felt better after talking with her friends but she was still worried.

She turned in after checking on Eric one last time. Tina and Leta both turned in until it was the Scamander brothers sitting there.

Newt turned to his brother "Should we trust Nathaniel?" He couldn't help but be worried over the fact he was set free. 

Theseus sighed "In time we will know and if he tries anything than we will handle it little brother.' Thank you for healing Violet today."

Newt smiled "You are welcome." He turned in and Theseus was proud of his brother.

He put more protection charms over the place making sure they were safe and a charm in case someone tried to do another attack they would be alerted this time. 

He turned in soon after for the fight against Grindelwald was heating up and they all had to be ready.


	10. Ch.10

It was early morning and the sun wasn't even up yet when Eric awoke from his restless sleep. It seemed like he just awoke from a nightmare. 

He walked out of the room and realized that he was in a location that seemed familiar but at the same time strange.

He walked to the kitchen and soon was greeted by Newt. "Good to see you up Eric." He gave him a smile. 

Eric felt like he didn't remember much of yesterday he wondered what all happened. "Morning Newt." 

He sat down and Newt gave him a cup of tea which he thanked him. 

He sat down across from him "How are you feeling?" Newt asked in concern. 

He knew Eric had been under the Imperius Curse yesterday and that kind of spell was meant as torture. 

He was concerned that there was an after affect. 

Before Eric could answer Theseus walked in which Newt asked "Did you sleep at all Thee?"

His brother looked tired which Theseus gave a smile to Eric before answering "Not really I had been working." 

Eric knew this was about Grindlewald and he had been so close yesterday of bringing justice but instead things turned for the worse. 

Newt gave his brother a serious look "You need to rest especially if we are going to carry out another plan against him and his followers." 

Theseus smirked "Now who is being overprotective." 

Newt sighed and turned back to Eric who seemed preoccupied. "Eric.."

Eric glanced at the brothers "I want to ask you both what really happened yesterday? See my memory is fuzzy but I have like flashes of small things like I'm trying to remember. I need help in remembering all of that occurred." 

Newt and Theseus both wore grim expressions wondering if this was an after affect of Grindlewald using Eric the way he did.

Theseus sat down and sighed. "Listen what had happened here yesterday was not your fault Eric so don't allow self guilt to eat you up." 

Eric curious "Tell me please what did I do?" 

At the same time Violet was already awake for she had been in thought about what happened yesterday and wondered if they could use Nathaniel since he had promised to leave her alone now. 

Maybe she can talk Theseus into using him as a spy for them. 

She got ready and walked out which Tina stopped her "Your brother is up Violet. The brothers are talking to him." 

Violet nodded for she was happy that her brother was awake now. "I had an idea I just wanted to share with Theseus and of course the rest of you."

Tina curious on what she was planning "I'm sure we will be interested to hear what you have planned."

Violet turned to Leta "Morning." 

Leta smiled "Morning Violet how are you feeling?"

Violet smiled "I'm fine honest."

She walked into the kitchen followed by Tina and Leta which Eric greeted her and she gave him a big smile "Morning Eric."

Theseus gave her a look which Newt seemed to follow the exact expression which she just shook her head thinking "They are definitely brothers."

She smiled at them "I'm fine honest." 

Eric curious "Did something happen Violet?"

Violet stilled her action of preparing breakfast with Tina and Leta helping. She met her brother's gaze and Theseus interrupted "Eric like I said what you had done had been all Grindelwald's doing. You were under the Imperius Curse and you attacked us here. Violet was the first person you attacked and the explosion from when you blew up the wall knocked Tina and I but don't worry your sister wasn't seriously hurt and neither were we. Newt healed your sister right there while we fought you. Than Cross who had been here as a prisoner was set free by Violet making him promise to leave her alone and to respect her for who she is. He promised and you two dueled which at one point Violet stepped between you two and Cross put a sleeping charm on you after Violet broke through to you." 

Eric sat there in silence as breakfast was finally served. Violet met his gaze "It wasn't your fault I'm fine big brother and I don't hold a grudge and neither do the others right?" 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Eric sighed "So you made a deal with Nathaniel, Violet what were you thinking?" He asked. 

She met his gaze "I thought it was time to put the past in the past and he will keep his promise to me or else he will regret it." 

Eric smirked at her expression than turned to Theseus "Thank you for telling me."

Theseus nodded "You are welcome."

Violet than turned serious "Theseus and of course I want everyone's input I have an idea about how Nathaniel can help us."

Theseus curious spoke up first.

“Okay so here is my plan. Since Nathaniel was a part of Grindelwald’s group and we’ve come to a sort of understanding, I was wondering if you would be open to using him as a spy, Theseus?” Violet asked. Theseus raised his eyebrows.

“Not bad Violet. I’m impressed,” he said. “You’re on to something...it could be a good idea.”

“No way, you shouldn’t get involved with that bastard Cross any more then you have to!” Eric spoke up, his fist clenched around his teacup. Violet knew he was just being protective of her. She gave him a smile and placed a hand over his tense one. 

“Brother, you have to trust me. I’m not the naive girl I used to be and I can handle myself with Nathaniel.” She looked Eric straight in his eyes and eventually he nodded.

“You’re right...I’m sorry,” Eric sighed. “I will trust you in this plan.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, so we’re going to use Nathaniel? How?” Tina spoke up after the siblings had their moment. 

“We’ll use him to inform us of Grindelwald’s movements and eventually he might even smuggle us into his base,” Violet said.

“Brilliant!” Newt said and they let Violet write a letter to Nathaniel to ask for his cooperation.

Violet wrote the message and sent it with an owl. But she had added a special hex spell and put over it so anyone but Nathaniel read it would be hexed. 

She just hoped that this plan won't back fire on them. 

The future of their world hung in the balance and Violet couldn't help but feel that Queenie even though she helped them out a lot already would do when they met again.

Eric walked over "I trust you little sister I just hope that he won't betray your trust in him." 

Violet turned to him "I was just thinking the same but we need to talk Eric."

Eric sighed for he had some what of an idea on what this was about. "Later first I have some Intel to share on what I had learned while I was on my own."

Violet nodded slightly and they rejoined the others. Eric spoke up "I have news on what I witnessed while I was on my own."

Tina hoped this was about Queenie or a lead on Credence. Anything that would get them closer to Grindelwald. "What did you learn?" 

Eric continued "A long while back I saw a meeting between Credence that boy and Grindelwald, it is as we had suspected that he has great interest in the boy. But I had been captured by that traitor Abernathy so I missed out on any information that may had followed. But yesterday I had managed to encounter Grindelwald myself which I should had been better prepared..." 

He stopped for a second which Violet gave him a hug and he returned it. 

Than after a few minutes he continued "He is definitely calling an assembly and he wants all of us out of the way."

Tina sighed 'We still don't know the location of his assembly."

Newt nodded "That is why Violet wanted to use Cross as a spy to find out the location and than we can make our move." 

Eric thought "Maybe my sister knows what she is doing. I underestimated her abilities as an auror." 

Theseus "We need to be ready for when that information comes. I will send word to the rest of my team to be ready and it's likely that Queenie and that boy will be bait for us." 

Eric serious "Than we will spring the trap and we will have to fight." 

Everyone knew that this wasn't going to be easy and it wouldn't be like New York either for the risks were higher now. 

All of the sudden Theseus's alarm that he had made himself alerted the group as the wall exploded sending everyone flying.

Violet yelled "Guys are you alright?" But she didn't hear anyone and as she started making her way to her friends and brother. 

She soon came under attack "Protego." 

She saw the person step out of the shadows "You bastard Abernathy I will make you pay for this." 

Abernathy smirked "I will enjoy this." 

A duel broke out until Eric arrived and threw Abernathy away from her.

Abernathy laughed " I owe you so much half blood."

Eric knew that if he brought down this traitor than MACUSA would give the reward which would help out his sister.

"I think I will enjoy this more traitor." 

They started dueling and she summoned a curse and used it on Abernathy.

He broke his concentration and hit the ground. But before either sibling could take him prisoner Violet was disarmed and grabbed by Vinda. 

Eric raised his wand "Let her go."

Vinda smirked "He desires power."

She summoned the Flipendo spell which knocked Eric back than she took Violet and apparated. 

Abernathy followed with a smile on his face which Eric swore next time he will have his revenge.

He stood up as the others joined him. 

They all successfully took out some of his followers and Eric turned to them "They took Violet we need to get her back." 

Tina glanced at the others for there was only reason for this attack and they all thought of what they suspected.

"We promise we will get her back Eric. But this could be a trap for you since Grindelwald is interested in you as well." Newt told him. 

Eric didn't care "What is the plan?"

“We have no choice but to wait for Cross. He’s the only one who can help us now,” Tina reasoned. Eric frowned. There was nothing he wanted to do less then depend on Nathaniel Cross of all people, but Tina was right.

Meanwhile, Abernathy and Vinda had just delivered Violet to Grindelwald’s base. She had been blinded on the way there so she had no idea where she was until Vinda shoved her to the ground and ripped the blindfold off. Violet’s eyes widened as none other than Grindelwald himself stared down at her.

“Why hello, child.” The dark wizard greeted. Violet desperately wished she had her wand at this moment. 

“Grindelwald...” she gasped. Vinda smirked and bowed to Grindelwald.

“She has a great power and will be a great asset in aiding our cause, sir.”

“I can sense it in her,” Grindelwald said as he walked over and took Violet’s chin in his hand. “Tell me Violet—do you ever feel lost? Like your control on your power is lacking?”

“Don’t touch me,” Violet tried to jerk her face away, looking into Grindelwald’s mismatched eyes made her nervous. It was like he could see her very soul with that sharp gaze. Grindelwald continued as if she hadn’t spoken.

“If you helped me with my cause I could give you the thing you desire most over everything else—I could help you control your power. You would never have to worry about hurting your brother or friends ever again.”

Violet hesitated. It was true that her power scared her sometimes and she didn’t want to hurt anyone when she lost control again.

At that moment Nathaniel saw Violet right in front of Grindelwald.

He heard the deal that was offered to her and wondered just how powerful she was but at that moment he didn't care.

He just got her letter asking for help based on the promise he had made her. 

He told her he felt regret over the past about Oliver and he wouldn't fail her now. This was a way he could start making it up to her. 

He made sure that Queenie didn't hear his thoughts as he left the base and went to the hideout where she had been. 

Eric saw Cross arrived and rushed outside grabbing him and shook him "Where is my sister?" 

Nathaniel smirked "You came around good, I know where she is and I can take you to her."

Eric still didn't trust him but his sister's life was at stake. "Take us now."

Theseus and Newt along with Tina and Leta were all ready. 

Nathaniel spoke up "He offered her a deal something about her power and being able to control it." 

Eric's eyes widened "She better not.."

Tina put a reassuring hand on him "She knows who Grindelwald really is we need to trust that she won't believe him."

Newt spoke up "You can't be caught helping us Nathaniel so just tell us the location." 

He pulled out a piece of paper "This is a tracking spell and don't worry no one else would be able to read it but you." He left than so he could continue spying on Grindelwald.

Eric activated the spell and soon apparated with the others right behind him.

Once they arrived they made their plan to draw out the followers and Grindelwald.

Two stood nearby and Eric and Tina both took care of them alerting Grindelwald of their presence. 

Inside Grindelwald had ordered his followers to take care of them except Cross who stood guard over Violet. 

Violet had hoped that Nathaniel would come through by alerting Eric and her friends about her whereabouts and he had. "I would rather die than join your cause Grindelwald. You will not succeed in the end." 

Grindelwald turned to Cross "Take her away."

Violet had activated the spell Occulmency and so had Nathaniel which when they were out of earshot he whispered his plan to her "I'm going to take you outside to the fight. I will be fighting and once I get attacked go." 

Violet nodded slightly and he escorted her toward the hall of the dungeon which held a secret side passage which they soon emerged.

He led her to her friends and her brother. "Half blood if you cherish your sister so much than try to take her." 

Eric took the bait and he knocked Nathaniel back which Violet was free.

She saw her wand sticking out of the pocket and she grabbed it. 

Eric than grabbed her and they apparated to their friends. 

Once Theseus and the others saw she was safe they started fighting their way out. 

Abernathy and Vinda were both knocked out and Queenie emerged which Tina wanted to go to her. 

But Queenie shook her head and mouthed "Get out of here." They all left. 

Grindelwald wasn't disappointed for he just wanted an audience with her. He had bigger plans for all of them for he just had to lure them to the assembly in time. 

Grindelwald smiled "The plan is almost complete." 

Meanwhile they had arrived back at Flammel's house and Eric looked over his sister "Are you hurt?" 

She shook her head "No I'm fine."

Eric hugged her "That's good and Cross came through for us."

She returned it and nodded "I had hoped he had warned you in time and he did which thank you, all of you for saving me."

Theseus "You're welcome. But tell us Cross said something about the deal Grindelwald had made you."

Violet looked away "I didn't take it because I don't trust him and after he killed our father as well as what had happened in New York. He told me he would help me control my power so I won't hurt anyone."

Eric sat down next to her "Listen to me Violet you already have control over your power. What happened in the past you were just learning your magic and what happened that day during the fight was because of your shock of seeing dad's ghost. Your power to see the dead had awakened and it was to be expected that a strong emotional response would trigger a lost of control in that moment. But you had other incidents with Cross and Abernathy which you didn't loose power at all because you had already found a balance and mom's necklace is back on you. So it's helping with the control of seeing the other side. " 

Violet realized that he was right and she thanked him. He hugged her and she returned it.

Jacob soon came into the room happy to see them all again and offered food and drink. 

Violet felt a weight had lifted off of her as she drank her coffee. 

Theseus than spoke up "I'm going to have my team keep an eye on the activities of the followers and our connection to Cross will hopefully bring us closer to the location of the assembly and to solve the mystery of why Leta's family is important."

Jacob spoke up "Also hope in bringing Queenie back to our side." Tina had told him about seeing Queenie but she still didn't follow them but had warned them to leave. 

"Yes as well as Credence." Newt and Tina still carried the guilt.

Eric had hoped he would had dueled Grindelwald but his sister was more important to him in that moment. 

Violet stood up "I'm going to go to my room." 

Eric nodded "Get some rest little sister." 

She had really wanted to talk to her brother about everything else but right now she had her own thoughts to deal with.

Once she left the room Eric turned to their friends "I'm worried about her."

Newt sent him a sympathetic look. “We are all here for her and you Eric.”   
Tina nodded, echoing the sentiment. 

Eric sighed, things were starting to heat up and he had a feeling the worst was yet to come. Soon they would all be tested.


	11. Ch.11

It was early the next morning and Violet hardly slept for her mind was still preoccupied by what all that occurred earlier with Grindelwald. 

She dreamt of bringing the dark wizard to justice in order to bring closure to her family and heal as well as move on to the future. 

But she had been right in front of him and she had no wand and she had been too preoccupied in using Accio to bring it to her to fight. 

But at least Nathaniel came through despite her brother's protest and his protectiveness.

She really need to talk to Eric about everything and than she might understand where her brother is coming from in his revenge plan. 

She walked out of her room and the sun was starting to rise. She made her way to the kitchen which Jacob was not up yet but she suspected that he would be soon. 

She made some tea and waited a few minutes wondering if Nathaniel had been caught for what he had done yesterday. 

She shook her head for she knew Cross since they were at school and he was smart which had led him to being the leader of the MACUSA Retrieval Team.

All of the sudden Newt walked in "Morning Violet how are you?" 

Violet broke away from her thoughts and turned to greet him "Morning Newt I'm fine." 

Newt sat down across from her pouring them each a cup of tea for he could tell that she was tired. "If you want to talk about anything I'm a good listener." 

She smiled for she was thankful that Newt was such a good friend. "I was just thinking about how we can bring down Grindelwald and what happened yesterday."

Newt frowned "We are sorry that happened to you and we are thankful that you weren't hurt Violet. I had a personal encounter with him in New York and he is powerful. I was lucky that day."

Violet forgot that Newt had fought him one on one for a short period of time "He didn't attack me, his gaze like pierced my soul like he knew my power that lie inside of me." 

Newt nodded slightly "He probably had a plan in place and luckily for us and your trust in Cross he didn't succeed."

Violet took a sip of her drink "I'm scared Newt." She hoped that he wouldn't think she was weak. She waited to see what he would say.

“I’m not surprised since Grindelwald will try and target you power now, but you have friends who will protect you,” Newt said with a smile. It made Violet feel warm inside. She had definitely gained worthwhile friendships in all this madness.

“...and an older brother,” a new voice announced. Violet looked over her shoulder in time to see Eric walk into the room. She smiled at him.

“Good morning, brother,” Violet said, and Newt poured him a cup of Earl Grey too. Eric took it and glanced down at it in mild disappointment. Violet smirked, she knew Eric preferred black coffee, but was too nice to insult their English hosts.

“Morning Eric,” Newt echoed. Eric nodded at them both. 

“Hello, Newt, Violet. What are you guys talking about anyway?” He asked.

“Well, Grindelwald and what we need to do to take him down. It’s easier said than done, I know.” Violet smiled wryly. 

It wasn’t long before the rest of the group woke up and met in the kitchen as well.

Jacob started breakfast and Tina asked "How are you feeling Violet?"

Violet knew that she couldn't lie again despite trying to hide her feelings and she knew Newt saw right through her. "Well I hardly slept last night." 

Eric gave her a concerned look "Violet.." 

She put her hand up "I know but my mind kept going back to what happened. He actually looked at me like inside of me because he sensed that power."

Eric sighed and he felt a hint of anger rise up which she saw his fist form. She put her hand over his "He didn't do anything besides that I promise. Besides Cross interrupted him and your plan." Eric nodded slightly. 

Theseus spoke up "I suspect he's real close in making his move. We just need the location of his assembly. I will have my team ready to go once the location is revealed. I think the rest of you will have to focus on the rest of the plan. Find the boy and he will lead you to the spot since Grindelwald wants to collect him." 

Eric spoke up "I don't think this is a good idea but everything else we tried so far hasn't worked. That bastard is good but we are better we just have to show that we are when we all confront him." 

Jacob had listened through the whole conversation "I have to convince Queenie as well." 

Tina nodded for she missed her sister a lot. "I know Nathaniel will let us know the location when he finds out. He's smart which unfortunately will be the only compliment he's getting from me."

Eric groaned for he was grateful he helped out Violet yesterday but one thought came to mind. "What if Grindelwald doesn't trust him now?"

Violet sighed " I had the same thought but I think we had tricked him yesterday so we should be good in moving forward now with this plan." 

Eric gave her a look which she gave him the same look for she would never back down against anyone.

Eric laughed a little "Alright little sister I trust your judgement and you had grown before my eyes. I am proud of you."

Violet genuinely smiled "Thanks and I think Theseus that this plan will work."

Theseus nodded "Trust in us Violet and your power. I think you will be surprised on what you can do once you access your full potential." 

She smiled for he was right it was time to fully accept that power. She turned back to her brother "Eric can we talk alone?"

Eric nodded and followed her out of the room. 

Jacob yelled "Don't worry I will save you both some food."

Violet smiled at her friend "Thanks Jacob."

Newt and Tina both glanced at each other thinking on what this conversation was about. 

They all were here for them and what will come next after the reveal.

Once they were away from the others and sat down in the living area. 

Eric curious "So what did you want to talk about?"

Violet felt nervous but she had to know "I want to know brother why are you so hell bent on getting Grindelwald? Also why aren't we close as siblings? Is it because of the past? I love you and like I said before I will never abandon you and neither will our friends because you are still my brother no matter what you tell me." She hoped that he wouldn't get mad at her and leave the room.

Eric hesitated as he looked at Violet. Was it really the time to talk about this? He had put it off for so long...but Violet was growing up before his eyes and even an accomplished auror now. She had earned the right to know.

Eric sighed, “You’re right, you deserve to know. I think you may have noticed, but father and I never really saw eye to eye. It wasn’t just because we wanted different things…I’m not his legitimate heir. Our mother had an affair trying to rebel against her arranged marriage with father...the man she fell in love with was a no maj.”

Violet’s eyes widened, she knew such a relationship was highly looked down upon in the American wizarding world. Even now Tina had lost her sister Queenie to the closed-mindedness of their society.

“Anyway, she was eventually forced to take her place at our father’s side, but at that time she was already pregnant with me...and father had to pretend I was his child to save our family name from shame,” Eric continued. “..but behind the scenes he’s always been hard on me and never accepted my efforts to please him. To him I was always a disappointment. Then Grindelwald killed him and I wanted to kill Grindelwald to somehow still prove myself.” Eric frowned as he finished. “I know it’s stupid, but if I can take out Grindelwald then everyone would see that me being a half-blood doesn’t matter. I’m sorry if I pushed you away in the process. Father doted on you back then and I admit it made me jealous in a way. I want us to be closer now though. I’m tired of having these walls up and keeping others out.”

Violet stood up and walked over embracing him with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry Eric. I didn't even know that mom had that life and I thought they were happy." 

Eric embraced her back "She became happy but in her heart she still loved the no maj. She had to wipe his memory and that was the hardest thing she done. Father was nice to her though when they finally met. He didn't mistreat her in anyway and when you were born he was disappointed that you were a girl. So he thought that he could arrange your marriage to gain status within the pureblood society. Mom never wanted that for you Violet she wanted you to make your own path. Also I was glad that you had her spirit of rebellion."

Violet laughed a little "Thank you Eric for telling me."

Eric felt a weight lifted. "I'm proud you are my sister Violet and I want you to know whatever happens that I truly am proud to be your brother." 

Violet smiled "I'm proud that you are my big brother." 

Eric and Violet both stood there for a few more minutes and than both of them regained their composure. Everyone else had watched the exchange and all of them wore smiles on their faces. Violet noticed them first "Our friends heard and they are still here Eric like I said they would be and so am I."

Eric nodded "Thank you all."

Newt smiled a little and turned to his own brother for they had things to work on but they felt a strong brotherly relationship. "All of us will continue to support you for that is what friends are for." 

But Violet could see a hint of anger in her brother's eyes "I want revenge for father as well Eric and for our family to heal and move on."

She glanced at her friends "We all deserve to move on for we doing this for each other and our future." 

Theseus smiled "I couldn't say it better myself Violet."

Violet nodded than turned serious "We just need that information." 

Eric nodded slightly "Grindelwald will make his move soon. He wants the war to start between our kind and turn the muggle world upside down."

Tina spoke up "His assembly will not be a known location because he doesn't want to be found." 

Leta added to the conversation "It has to do with my family somehow." They all almost forgot that fact. 

"I think we should split up and do some recon. We might have a chance of finding some of the followers and them leading us straight to the assembly. That way we have a back up plan just in case." 

Violet didn't like the look in his eye thinking "He's still going to go through with what he's planning." 

Violet put her hand on Eric's arm and squeezed it giving him a worrying look which he smiled "I'm fine Violet." 

Violet sighed "Don't do anything reckless Eric please. We do this as a team." 

Eric pulled his sister into a hug "As a team." 

She turned back to the others "So should we split up and try Eric's plan?" She asked knowing that Cross was their best bet but like her brother said it doesn't hurt to have a back up plan.

“It can’t hurt to try,” Tina said with a shrug. “Besides, standing around waiting for someone else to find the location doesn’t sit well with me.”

Violet nodded. “Alright, then.” The group split into two teams, Tina, Violet and Eric and the other team was Theseus and Newt and Leta. Though they both walked all around the area they couldn’t find any hint of Grindelwald’s followers. Eventually they all met back up at the hideout.

“They are putting serious effort into hiding the location,” Theseus said. 

“I guess we will have to wait until Cross comes through for us or Grindelwald finally makes his presence known,” Tina said.

It was then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Violet went to answer it and gasped when she saw Nathaniel on the other side of it, but he was roughed up like he had been in a fight on the way there.

“Hey guys, miss me?” He asked with a smirk even though it was hard to pull off with the black eye he was sporting.

“Merlin, what happened to you!?” Violet demanded as she moved aside to let him come in. Nathaniel limped inside and pulled a piece of paper from his jacket. 

“Well, turns out Grindelwald isn’t too fond of spies,” Nathaniel told her. “I managed to sneak this out of his hideout, but it nearly cost me my life...”

Violet took the paper. It was actually a pamphlet that had all the information on the assembly that they needed. 

“Not bad, Cross,” Eric begrudgingly allowed as he examined it over Violet’s shoulder.

“Glad you like it because you guys are going to have to take me into auror protection now. If Grindelwald or his followers see me again I’ll be a dead man,” Nathaniel told them. 

Theseus nodded. “You can go with my people to the Ministry. They will protect you there until we can get you back into MACUSA protection.”

“Thanks.”

Violet couldn’t believe that they finally had their lead.

Theseus had contacted some of his aurors from the Ministry to come take Nathaniel into protective custody and than return to England. From there they are to contact MACUSA.

The rest of the aurors will follow him "I will meet up with all of you at the Lestrange Tomb after I gather the remaining aurors." He left.

"So my family tomb is to be the meeting place. It makes sense since Grindelwald believes he's my brother." Leta told them.

Tina spoke up "Newt and I will head to the tomb with Leta we believe that Credence will be there as well. Leta can tell Credence the truth. While you Violet and Eric will wait for Theseus and his team. Once inside we will make our move against him and his followers."

Tina turned to Jacob but he already was gone and she sighed. "I will make sure Jacob doesn't get hurt too."

Newt turned to the siblings "Be careful."

Violet nodded "You guys too." This was it and soon they all split up for the battle against Grindelwald had come at last. 

But Grindelwald would truly test their allegiances to each other and to the Wizarding Ministries they represented.


	12. Ch.12

It was dark out as the team had made their way to the Lestrange Tomb. 

There was tension in the air which Violet couldn't shake that feeling of something wasn't right. 

She knew her brother wants revenge and she was afraid of what he might do now they were so close. 

They were to wait for Theseus and his remaining aurors so they can make their way inside to try to stop his followers and the dark wizard himself. 

While Newt, Tina, Jacob and Leta made their way inside of the tomb in order to find the boy and Queenie.

Eric glanced over at his sister "If you want to not fight tonight than I won't hold it against you. " 

Violet sighed "I'm nervous but I will not step away from this fight I put everything on the line Eric. We are doing this as a team."

Eric nodded slightly for he was worried for her safety but her magic was more powerful than his so he knew that she could take care of herself.

"I hope Theseus was successful in his mission." Violet told her brother.

Eric smiled "I have a feeling that he was. We are so close little sister and our friends won't let us down." 

They waited out of sight so they weren't be recognized by his followers and they hoped their friends who walked into the tomb weren't walking into a trap

. Inside the tomb Leta, Newt and Tina were ahead with Jacob following behind yelling out Queenie's name. 

But there was no answer from the Goldstein sister.

Jacob felt sad but he wasn't going to give up. 

Tina turned to Newt " I hope this isn't a trap." 

Newt reassured her "If it is Tina we have my brother and his team and our friends here. We will be fine Tina."

Tina nodded slightly but had her wand ready as did Newt.

They got deeper into the tomb until they heard voices. 

Leta drew her wand "Stop."

She held her wand against Yusuf Kama.

Tina and Newt were both shocked to see the boy Credence and Tina was also surprised to see the girl from the circus with him. "Credence." Tina called out. 

Yusuf acknowledged Leta "Little sister is it really you?" 

Newt and Tina both looked at each other.

“You’re related?” Tina asked, looking to Leta. Leta’s smile thinned and her posture remained rigid.

“Yes...but I wouldn’t consider us family,” she said. Yusuf’s expression didn’t change at the coldness in her voice. He must have expected such a welcome. 

“It’s true, her father stole my mother and used her to try and produce an heir but instead he got Leta. When my mother disappointed him he got rid of her and used a different woman—she finally produced a boy—you, Corvus Lestrange.” Yusuf explained nodding to Credence. “The only child he ever loved.”

“Is it true then? I’m your brother?” Credence spoke up heedless of the raised tensions between them, looking towards Leta. Newt flinched at the hopeful tilt of his question. The boy was desperate to find his family, a place where he belonged in this world that had shown him nothing but cruelty. 

“Yes,” Yusuf answered. 

“No, Corvus is dead. I killed him myself.” Leta snapped, everyone’s eyes went to her. 

“What?” Yusuf’s brows furrowed. 

“Corvus and I were on a boat and the sea didn’t agree with him. He wouldn’t stop crying and I couldn’t take it anymore, I was just a child. I took him and switched him with a different baby...I didn’t expect our ship to sink. In the chaos, we lost him...the family I switched him with drown.” Leta explained glaring at the ground. A sudden memory came to Newt then, back at Hogwarts—they were facing their boggarts. Back then, Leta’s was just a white bundle of cloth sinking and hadn’t made sense to anyone but the way Leta had stared stock still and frozen with fear suddenly made sense now.

“It wasn’t your fault—you didn’t know that would happen,” Newt was quick to defend, but Leta just shook her head. The small smile she gave him was incredibly sad but fond.

“You’ve never met a monster that you couldn’t love, Newt.” She said. Newt was silent, he didn’t know what to say to that.

Tina felt bad for Credence for he still didn't know who he was but hoped that he would find his real family one day. "Credence we need to leave."

The girl was still defensive in front of him.

But before anyone else spoke up a secret passage opened up and Jacob walked through "Queenie." 

Newt glanced at Tina who nodded for they had to keep an eye on their friend just in case. 

Leta, Yusuf, Credence and Nagini all entered the area and it was a huge assembly room.

Tina felt uneasy as she saw how many followers there were and glanced at Newt "We need a plan." 

Newt knew that she felt the same he did "Find the others I will come up with a plan." He and Tina separated.

Meanwhile Nagini had warned Credence about them being purebloods and the danger they were in. 

But Credence didn't care for he had waited to see the dark wizard again for he was the key to his past.

He was tired of being a nobody.

Outside Theseus and his aurors were close to the tomb which Violet gave the sign.

Eric nodded for it was almost their time to enter the tomb to help their friends. 

Theseus warned his fellow aurors "It's not against the law to listen to him do nothing unless provoked."

Theseus nodded at the siblings once they came on to their hiding spot.

"We are ready Theseus." Violet told him. 

Theseus knew this meant a lot to the siblings "Do nothing unless provoked."

He wanted to protect them and he only hoped that his own brother would be safe. 

But he knew his brother could look after himself plus he has Tina.

They all started making their way to the tomb while at the same time Grindelwald stepped out into the middle of the assembly and greeted his followers.

Jacob had found Queenie and he tried to get her to leave but she convinced him to stay to listen to him.

Jacob only hoped Newt and Tina had a plan of getting out.

Grindelwald’s heterochromatic eyes searched the crowd as he took the center stage. He raised his arms to the crowd and they erupted into frenzied yelling and cheering.

“My friends, I’m glad you chose to take the first step to benefiting all wizard kind!” He began. “A lot of our fellow wizarding kind are still confused, they think I hate the non-magique, the no-maj, muggle, can’t-spells...but that’s not true. I believe everyone has a suitable role.”

At this point, Theseus, Violet, Eric and the rest of the auror team made their presence known as they filed into the assembly from different directions. Violet’s grip on her wand tensed as several followers in the audience turned to give them openly hostile looks. Grindelwald smirked as he saw them, knowing he had the upper hand in this situation. He continued his speech.

“Even muggles deserve a chance. I’m just trying to save us from their short sighted tendencies...let me show you what future I see when their power is left unchecked.” Grindelwald paused to blow into a pipe connected to a skull which released a frightening vision onto the crowd. Jacob in particular felt a sickening sense of dread as a military tank burst forth crushing whatever lay in it’s path.

“Another war...” he gasped out in terror.

The thought of another world war left most of the room speechless. 

Grindelwald than turned to the aurors "My followers we have aurors among us."

All of the aurors felt tense as the followers wanted to attack but awaiting the order.

All of the sudden one of the British aurors attacked a follower killing her.

Grindelwald stopped them and the aurors all glanced at each other waiting to see what happened next. "Yes they had captured and killed many of my followers but we have a bigger message to spread. Let others know we are not the enemy." 

As his followers left Grindelwald drew the blue protective fire.

Violet turned to see she had lost her brother and hoped that he wasn't about to do something stupid.

Theseus gave the order "Take him."

But the protective fire rose to the point that it was threatening to consume them all. "Aurors follow me or die." 

Than he turned his attention to Newt "Mr. Scamander do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?" 

Theseus came next to his brother and as the fire threatened to kill them both they did a spell to repel it.

All of the sudden out of the corner of her eye Abernathy was there and she attacked him sending him flying

. Eric saw what happened and rushed to her aid which Abernathy counterattacked but Eric protected them both. 

He hexed Abernathy and they started dueling. Violet nodded at her brother as she rushed over to Tina. 

Queenie was trying to convince Jacob to come with her but their dispute led Queenie straight into Grindelwald's arms.

She left and soon did Abernathy. Eric cursed under his breath. 

Leta stepped forward and had challenged Grindelwald himself but lost her life. 

Theseus felt heart broken over the incident and rushed Grindelwald but Newt was there to try to hold him back. 

Eric had just enough of the dark wizard and rushed forward.

At that moment Violet saw her father again and he pointed at Eric shaking his head as of a warning. 

Maybe her father had loved her brother deep down after all. 

Violet ran to her brother and saw that he was injured and they apparated. 

Yusuf had grabbed Nagini once she saw Credence had left with Grindelwald. 

Tina managed to escape with Jacob and the 

Newt did the same with his brother.

Once outside Grindelwald threatened to attack Paris.

Flammel showed up and they all put the wands into the earth stopping the destruction of the city. 

Newt walked over to his brother "I had chosen my side." Theseus embraced him.

Soon the niffler who was injured held something shiny and Flammel offered up his place again. 

As they all settled in and Violet asked Newt for a potion to help her brother's injuries. 

Jacob poured the coffee and tea as they all sat around in silence. 

Tina sat next to Nagini as trying to comfort her. Newt worried for his brother did the same to Theseus. 

After a few minutes Newt spoke up "We will return to London in the morning all of you are welcome to stay at my place to recover for however long you need. I will see Dumbledore."

Violet spoke up "Thank you Newt we appreciate it." 

Violet turned to Theseus "I'm sorry for your loss and I promise Eric and I will continue to help you all against Grindelwald." 

Eric nodded for the potion was still taking affect and he couldn't really move "If you allow it Theseus, Violet and I would like to remain in London to work alongside the Ministry of Magic."

Tina saw Newt and she was wondering what to do next but seeing the siblings were wanting to stay in London she wasn't going to go back to New York without her sister. "I'll stay too and I would like to work alongside you and the Ministry of Magic Theseus. All of three of us could be a big help." She told him. 

Violet waited to see what Theseus will say.

“I’m sure I can pull some strings...I’d be happy to have you at the Ministry,” Theseus told them, but he was a bit somber and unfocused, having just lost Leta. “Leave the paperwork to me.” Newt knew Theseus was down when he didn’t even complain about Niffler curling up in his lap and instead was petting him. It was as if both creature and wizard were seeking solace from there injuries together. 

Violet felt relieved that she could remain here and work with her friends. “Thank you.”

“We need to meet with Dumbledore as soon as possible to see if he break this pact.” Newt said as he gripped the bloodpact in his coat pocket. 

“Yes, it will be dangerous if we wait. Grindelwald might notice it missing and send someone for us,” Tina cautioned. 

They all agreed and went once again to Hogwarts.

It was early morning as Theseus, Newt and the others showed up at Hogwarts to see Dumbledore. 

Theseus spoke up "Newt should talk to Dumbledore alone."

As Newt approached Dumbledore, Newt confirmed about Leta which he gave his regards knowing how close Leta and Newt had been years ago.

Newt showed him the blood pact "You sworn to not fight each other."

Dumbledore sighed "Yes." 

Newt nodded slightly "Can it be broken?" He asked hoping they could used his former teacher on their side and stopped the dark wizard once and for all.

"Perhaps would you like some tea?" He asked Newt.

Newt accepted and told the others that he would meet up with them later at his place.

The others left to get settled into Newt's place.

Theseus started his paperwork to have Tina, Violet and Eric work for the Ministry of Magic. 

Theseus didn't want to return to his place where he shared with Leta just yet.

Maybe he will sell that place to the siblings and he will find a new place to live.

Theseus thought it over and it was best to help out Violet and Eric since they will be in England working for him.

Tina might want to stay with Newt and he suspected Nagini would be welcomed and Jacob as well to stay with Newt. 

Theseus spoke up "Violet, Eric I would like to offer you to live in my old place I'm planning on buying a new place since..." 

He went silent and Violet knowing how it felt to loose someone you loved so suddenly sat down next to him and put her hand on his "I understand and I know what you are going through Theseus. If you need to talk to talk I'm here."

Theseus thanked her and Violet turned to her brother who nodded. "We will accept your offer   
Theseus and we thank you." 

Newt than returned and his brother told him his plan. 

Newt knew that his brother needed time and told him that if he needed to talk than he was there for him. 

Their sibling relationship was being mended and they needed each other now.

Violet spoke up "Eric I saw dad last night and he pointed at you giving me a warning. I think he loved you deep down but he was in so much pain that he let that cloud his mind and your relationship."

Eric gave her a slight smile. "Thanks little sister." He didn't know what to say to that.

"How is your wound?"

Eric turned to Newt who walked over and checked it "The potion worked but you will have scars the rest of your life."

Eric nodded "Thanks Newt." 

Newt "You are welcome."

Newt than turned to Tina, Nagini and Jacob "You three are welcome to live here."

Tina smiled for she was happy to be with Newt again "I accept." 

Theseus just smirked.

Jacob didn't want to impose but Newt convinced him and Nagini accepted thinking she found a temporarily home.

Theseus than turned serious "What did Dumbledore say?" 

Newt glanced around at his friends and brother "He will work to break the blood pact and for now we are to monitor his whereabouts and to make time for ourselves. He knows what happened at the battle." 

Theseus sighed "I got the paperwork done and sent to the ministry. Tina, Eric and Violet all three of you will report with me to the ministry tomorrow. Also I will turn over my old flat to Violet and Eric so you will have somewhere to live. I already have a place I want so don't worry little brother."

Newt was worried about him but if this is what his brother wanted than he will deal with it. "But I will check up on you more often brother." Newt told him.

Theseus just smiled "You say I'm overprotective." 

They spent the rest of the day resting and bonding. 

Meanwhile Queenie and Grindelwald were in mountains at a castle.

Queenie told Grindelwald to be gentle with him as he approached the boy.

Grindelwald took Queenie’s advice as he approached Credence, he knew exactly how he was going to spin this. Credence was feeding a baby bird and with a flick of his wand Grindelwald grew it into a Phoenix.

“You know, your family has a legend that a phoenix will appear when you are in great need,” Grindelwald began. 

“What do you mean?” Credence was guarded, he could see it in his stance. But Grindelwald pushed on.

“You are a descendant of a great wizarding family, abandoned by your relatives...Aurelius Dumbledore, you have a potential for great power...”

As soon as the dark wizard said the words Credence turned his wand towards the mountain view before them and let off a powerful shot that took out half the side of a cliff. Grindelwald just smirked, he had managed to obtain a great power in this boy. Dumbledore was as good as dead to him.


End file.
